The Lake House
by inlovewithgreeneyes
Summary: Bella moves to the lake escape from her past.  Edward is a doctor that moves to the lake to work with his uncle.  What happens when her past brings her face to face with what could be her future? Can she ever forgive herself? Can Edward heal her pain?
1. Chapter 1

***All characters are property of S Meyers. I don't own Twilight, but I wish I did. I'm just having fun with her creations***

Ch. 1 - Escape and Embarassment

BPOV

Escape - to be free; to avoid; to regain one's liberty. When I decided to relocate myself to the lake, these were my objectives. I wanted to be free. Free from the past. Free from what happened. To be able to live in a community without stares and whispers. And, for the past year, this is what I had.

There were only five people in town that acutally knew what I had gone through two years ago. I trusted them with everything, and they had never once betrayed that trust. They loved me and never talked about the accident. I needed that so desparately. I just needed to feel normal.

One of these four was my crazy neighbor, Sue. She was a retired singer from Nashville. She was so much fun to be around. We would talk, sing, dance, whatever. But, you did not want to get on her bad side. She owned several guns, and did not hesitate to let you know she had them. Again, she was crazy.

Then there were my two best friends from home, Alice and Rosalie. We had been coming to the lake for years. Infact, I purchased my house after visiting several times with them. Alice and her husband, Jasper, owned to house a few doors down from me. They had two daughters, so they only came up on the weekends. Rosalie would come with them and sometimes just come to see me, when Alice couldn't make it. They both worried too much, but it was useless for me to fight it anymore.

I had originally purchased the lake house as a weekend getaway. We would all spend every weekend from Memorial Day through Labor Day at the lake. The kids loved riding in the boats and fishing off the pier. It was the one and only place I could truly relax. I was always calm when I was there. I hated to leave on Sunday's.

"We're about to head out. You okay?" Alice asked as she looked me over.

"I'm fine. Just be careful driving home, and call me when you get there." I answered.

I always worried when they were driving home. They always remember to send me a text when they passed through Sibley. I still suffered anxiety about that stretch of road, and they completely understood. I guess that day will haunt the rest of my days no matter what. Funny, even when everyone tells you, and shows you something is not your fault, your conscience can always make you believe it is. Damn my conscience. Damn that stupid company and its faulty equipment, and damn my ex for doubting me.

"You know I will, and I'll text you when we get past the place. Is your appointment tomorrow?" Alice always knew when my doctor appoinments were. She was like my personal calendar.

"You know it is. You probably have an alert set on your phone!" I teased.

"No, just written down on my desk at the office. You had better call me and let me know how it goes!" She demanded

"Don't I always?" I replied

"No! Which is precisely why I have to write it down, so I can call you." She laughed.

We hugged each other as she went to get in her car. Rosalie walked over to give me a hug also.

"You know how scared she still is about you, right?" Rose asked.

"Yes, I know. That's why I make sure to let her know when I have to see the doc. I promise to call you both tomorrow, okay?" I felt bad about putting them through all my crap. They stood by me through everything, and never judged me once. Which is more than I can say for everyone else in my life, at that time.

"Okay. Love ya Bella!" She said.

"Love you too, Rose!" I said. Then I headed over to Sue's. Maybe today we would just sit and look out over the water. That would fit my mood great!

The lake was beautiful today. Just a slight wind, which caused the ripple affect I loved so much. Not many boats out, just very peaceful. I loved being on the water. It just made me feel so calm, at total peace with the world.

Sue was on her porch, beer in hand, when I walked up.

"What took you so long? I thought I was going to have to sit here by myself all damn day!" She barked, as I approached.

"Just needed to see the girls off, that's all. How are you feeling? Did you remember to take your medicine this morning, and eat?" She neglected her health, and I worried about her. Hmm, I guess I should be more understanding of Alice.

"What are you, my wardon? Yes, I ate and took that damn medicine. Not that I need any of it. if they would just let me live my own life, I would be just fine!" She was in a mood today. Too bad I can't drink one of those beers she has.

"Hey, don't you go see doc tomorrow? What time is your appointment? I need a ride into town. Do you mind?" She asked

"Sue, you know I don't mind. I see him at 10:00, so be ready around 9:30." I told her.

"Thanks Bells. What would I do without you?" She joked. She knew good and well that I would take her, even if I wasn't already going.

The next morning I dropped Sue at the grocery store, and I headed over to Dr. Cullen's office. Carlise Cullen had been my doctor since I moved here. He was a great doctor, and I was completely comfortable with him. Good thing I was as he was the only doctor. This meant I saw him for everything, and today was an everything day. We were checking from the top of my head to the soles of my feet.

I signed in at the desk, and said good morning to the girls there. I grabbed a magazine as I sat down and waited for my name to be called. I didn't get through the first page before the door opened to the back of the office.

"Bella Swan?" the nursed called.

"Esme, how are you today? I haven't seen you in a few months now." I truly loved Carlise and Esme. They had always been so kind, and looked out for me. They were the last of the five that knew my story. Esme worried about me being alone too much, so she frequently invited me to dinner. She was a fabulous cook, and I never had to worry that she made things I couldn't have. Type 1 diabetes is not always food friendly, so I had to be careful.

"I am very well Bella. How are you feeling? Everything good these past 3 months?" she inquired.

"Yes, everything is going just great. I think my A1C will show that my blood sugar is being well managed, especially with all your great recipes!" Esme would give me the best recipes when I would visit. She was so much like a mom to me, and I just loved her for it.

"I'm glad those are working well for you, dear. The doctor shouldn't be long. You can go ahead and get changed." she said, as she walked into the hall.

I hurried to get changed. I hated when I was in the middle of getting that damn gown on, and Carlise would walk in the room. Thankfully, he used the gowns that closed all the way around. There is nothing worse than having you ass hanging out in front of someone you have gotten to know on a personal basis. Or so I thought.

"Bella Swan?" I heard him say as he was walking in the room.

"Almost done here doc." I was just finishing when he entered. "Well, this is the big visit today, so let's make it count. As you know it is the most action I will get for another year so..." I stopped dead in my tracks as I moved the curtin. I was looking into the face of the most gorgeous man I had ever seen, and it was NOT Carlise Cullen.

"ESME!" I screamed "ESME get in here NOW!"

"Ms. Swan, please calm down." The beautiful stranger kept saying to me.

"I don't know who in the hell you are, but get the fuck away from me!" I demanded. "ESME CULLEN!"

"Ms. Swan, I am Dr. Edward Cullen. I work here with Dr. Cullen. I just arrived last week, so we've not been properly introduced." he said with all seriousness.

"Excuse me? You work here? I don't care if you work here or not, you are not my doctor! I would have NEVER joked about my lack of action if I had known you were in the room. I can't believe that you just barged in here like that!" I was mortified at this point. Also, I couldn't help the fact that his eyes had me completely hypnotized. They were so green they looked like two emeralds. His bronze hair really set them off, and I could not get myself to look away.

"Ms. Swan, I can assure you that I did not barge into the exam room. In fact, I make it a point to never barge in anywhere. Now, Dr. Cullen has been called out to the hospital and has asked that I cover his patients. I promise I am a real doctor, and I will be completely professional." Something in his voice sounded as if he was trying to convince himself along with me. Just then Esme entered, and I began to feel a little better.

"Bella, honey, what is wrong? I heard you screaming!" she said.

"Esme, who in the holy hell is this, and where is Carlise?" I was done with being nice.

"Bella, this is our nephew, Edward. He just moved here to work with Carlise. He started with us last week. Now I know you are very picky, but I promise you that Edward is a wonderful doctor, and you are in great hands." Great hands indeed. Oh crap, now I can't stop looking at his hands!

"Now, Ms. Swan, will you please have a seat on the exam table?" Dr. Gorgeous asked.

"Do I have a choice?" I quipped. "Oh, and you had better start calling me Bella. I mean, since we are about to get all up close and personal." I immediately turned 10 shades of red and my hand flew to cover my mouth. Dr. Great Hands just smirked, and I swear I think I saw him blush as well. So much for professionalism!

**EPOV**

Finally! I was finally going to get to work as a doctor. Years of training, school, etc. and it was finally here. I was so excited when my uncle and aunt suggested I work along side him in his small practice. I loved the idea of really getting to know my patients. Knowing their families, friends, everything. I always believed that medicine should have a more personal touch. I never wanted to see my patients as a time slot during my day. I really wanted to relate to them and with them. This was that opportunity.

The past week I had spent with Carlise and Esme. They were too good to me, and insisted that I could stay with them as long as I would like. It was a very tempting offer, but I also felt the need to be on my own. The lake was so beautiful, and I really wanted my own place. I wanted to wake in the morning and see the water. Have my coffee and breakfast on my own front porch while I watch the waves. I had saved a good bit for a sizable down payment, and spoken with the local bank. The bank assured me that they would grant me a loan, so now I just had to find what I wanted.

Esme suggested that I call a friend of hers that handled most of the real estate on the lake. I told her that I would do that when I was ready. She had written down the information for me, so I would have it on hand.

Monday morning was off to a rocky start. Carlise was called into the hospital for an emergency, and I was to be on my own most of the day. Esme was there with me. She had been Carlise's nurse since they had been married, and she was great. The patients and staff adored her. I hoped that this would make it easier for me.

"Edward, it is a lite patient load today. The most important one is first. Bella Swan. She is a personal friend of ours. She is here for her annual and her 3 month A1C. She needs to be completely checked out, or Carlise will have a fit!" She let me know.

"Hmm. She must really be something for Carlise to have a fit over." I joked.

"Edward, this girl has been through hell. The fact that she trusts us makes it that much more important that we take very good care of her. She was only diagnosed with Type 1 two years ago." Esme stated softly.

"Two years? How old is she?" I asked.

"She's your age. She had mature onset of the disease. She has handled everything like a real trooper. She is so strong, and yet so very fragile. You will see exactly what I mean." With that, Esme went to get Ms. Swan settled in the exam room.

My age? I didn't think anyone in this town was my age. It seemed that my generation was skipped over completely when it came to the residents here. Sure they had kids that were school age, and their parents and grandparents, but anyone in their mid to late 20's had vanished within the town limits.

Esme had already moved on the next patient as I was entering the exam room. I called out to her as I entered, not wanting to startle her.

"Bella Swan?" I asked. The curtin was still drawn, so I could only assume she was behind it.

"Almost done here doc. Well, this is the big visit today, so let's make it count. As you know it is the most action I will get for another year so..." she stopped and looked terified. I could not stop staring at her. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Her hair cascaded down to her mid back and looked like flowing chocolate. Here eyes were the same. Chocolate pools that were beginning to look at me with such anger that I almost flinched.

"ESME!" she screamed "ESME get in here NOW!"

"Ms. Swan, please calm down." I tried to calm her, but it was no use.

"I don't know who in the hell you are, but get the fuck away from me!" she demanded. "ESME CULLEN!"

"Ms. Swan, I am Dr. Edward Cullen. I work here with Dr. Carlise Cullen. I just arrived last week, so we've not been properly introduced." I tried to be serious, but she was even more gorgeous when she was angry.

"Excuse me? You work here? I don't care if you work here or not, you are not my doctor! I would have NEVER joked about my lack of action if I had known you were in the room. I can't believe that you just barged in here like that!" Ah, yes. That must be it! She was embarassed about the comment. Well, if she was looking for action...easy there Cullen, don't need a law suit!

"Ms. Swan, I can assure you that I did not barge into the exam room. In fact, I make it a point to never barge in anywhere. Now, Carlise has been called out to the hospital and has asked that I cover his patients. I promise I am a real doctor, and I will be completely professional." I don 't know who I was trying to convince, her or myself. I had never felt unprofessional with a patient, but she did something to me that none of the others ever had.

"Bella, honey, what is wrong? I heard you screaming!" Thank God for Esme.

"Esme, who in the holy hell is this, and where is Carlise?" Bella was not one for beating around the bush, I could see.

"Bella, this is our nephew, Edward. He just moved here to work with Carlise. He started with us last week. Now I know you are very picky, but I promise you that Edward is a wonderful doctor, and you are in great hands." Great hands indeed. I would love to have her in my great hands... again Cullen, stop it!

"Now, Ms. Swan, will you please have a seat on the exam table?" I asked.

"Do I have a choice?" she quipped. "Oh, and you had better start calling me Bella. I mean, since we are about to get all up close and personal." she immediately turned the most beautiful shade of red and my hand flew to cover the front of my pants with her chart. I could feel myself blushing as well. So much for professionalism. How in the hell was I going to perform a pelvic exam on her now?

We managed to compose ourselves and get through the exam. Her A1C results were good, and she had been watching her diet and insulin closely.

"Bella, I have to say that you are one very healthy Type 1. You must take your care very seriously. It is nice to see a patient that works so well with their doctors." I tried to soften her up a little.

"Well, it is the hand I was dealt, so it is the hand I have to play. I play to win and I never fold, so I guess I do take it seriously." she smiled.

" Well, you must be one of the very few that never have episodes." I laughed.

She immediately changed her disposition and tightened her arms around herself. What had I said? I was praising her for being such a great patient. Why would she react this way?

"Bella, have I said something..." she didn't let me finish.

"I will be on my way, since I think we are done. Nice meeting you Dr. Cullen. Good luck." and she was gone.

I sat there for what seemed an enternity. Esme came to get me. I told her what had happened, and she looked down and just shook her head.

"I should have warned you. I am so sorry Edward. Bella did have something happen to her, that's why she is so very careful. It's also why she moved here. She wanted to get away from it." Esme wiped a tear from her cheek.

"No, I'm sorry. Had I known, I would have never said anything. What happened to her?" I was so concerned.

"Edward, if you want to know, you will have to ask Bella. It is her story to share, if she decides to." with that she moved me on to the next patient.

We had several to see through out the day, but nothing major. I couldn't get Bella out of my head. I hated that I had upset her. She seemed like a very intellegent, capable woman. Not to mention she was drop dead gorgeous, and exactly my type. But, something told me it would take a while for me to gain her trust. Well, then I guess I was in this for a while.

I was just finishing for the day when Carlise walked in the office.

"Edward, so how was your first day? Anything exciting happen while I was away?" he asked.

"Not really, expect that Bella Swan was certainly not expecting to see me instead of you." I laughed.

"Oh no! She can be a very fiesty one, that is for sure. How did that go? Did her tests come back good? What was her A1C? Did you.." I cut him off.

"Carlise, I did every test I could think to do. She is in great health. Blood sugar looked great on her A1C and everything else checked out good. I have her chart here for your review. Esme told me that she is a very special patient." I handed him Bella's chart and he grinned.

"So, what did you think of her?" he smiled.

"What do mean? She seemed pleasant enough, I suppose." I tried to hide my own embarassment. Carlise knew she would be someone I would show an interest in, and I started to wonder if there really was a hospital emergency.

"Well, she is your age, probably the only person in town that is, and she is single. I just thought maybe the two of you may have some similar interests." he stated rather smugly.

"Similar interests? Such as..." I questioned him.

"Well, let's just say that she is a regular guest at our house, so you may want to find some common ground." he laughed.

"True, but remember that I will be looking for my own place soon." I reminded him.

That's when he really let loose with a laugh. "That's right! There is your common ground!"

"Carlise, I'm afraid I'm not following you." I was very confused at this point.

"Bella is the only real estate Broker in town! She is who will be helping you find your new home!" He was really enjoying this. I stood there very distracted. Now I would be seeing her, and very soon at that. Hopefully she would be willing to help me find a home. Afterall, I had ran her out of the office with my insensitive comments just this morning.

That night I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about her. How beautiful she was or how vulnerable she seemed. There was clearly much more to Ms. Bella Swan, and I wanted more than anything to know everything about her.

*** short chapter, but I'm just getting started. Please let me know what you think, or if you have any suggestions. Be gentle, this is my first time!***


	2. Chapter 2

***Things I do own – a house at the lake**

**Things I don't own – Twilight or the characters. **

**Just a quick thank you to those of you that are reading this. I was very happy that anyone would take the time to read the first chapter. I was thrilled that some of you requested alerts for updates! Please, please, please review for me. Also, if anyone would be interested in being a beta reader, let me know. I would really like to have someone else look over the chapters before I post them. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2 – What the Hell just happened?

BPOV

I can't believe I just ran out of the doctor's office like that. I just wasn't expecting him to bring up issues with my diabetes and having episodes with my levels. You would think that after two years I would be used to talking about it, but I just can't bring myself to discuss it. It caught me completely off guard when he mentioned it, and I just ran. With all the running I do to get away from my problems, I should just change my name to Flo Jo!

So, here I am, waiting for Sue to get done with her shopping. I pulled out my cell and called Alice. She will make me feel better, I thought. As I was explaining to her what happened during my appointment, Rose had entered Alice's house, and they put me on speaker phone. Nothing, and I mean nothing, compares to having those two on the phone together, when I have had an embarrassing situation.

"Alice, you don't understand! This was the most humiliating day of my life." I couldn't get her and Rose to stop laughing long enough to listen.

"Sweetie, I think you may be making more of this than you should." Alice stated through her laughter.

"Yeah, I mean how many patients does he have our age? He was probably really happy it was you on that table. I mean, can you imagine having to do a pelvic exam on someone like Sue? " leave it to Rose to see this as the major part of the visit. I mean, let's not think about my comments, or screaming, or running out of the office. Nope, let's just keep it all about Dr. Great Hands having those great hands all up in my lady bits.

"Alright you two, enough! I tell a complete stranger to make a pap smear good because it is the only action I will be getting, and then I run out like I am a total crazy person, and this is funny?" I felt worse than I did before I called these two bitches.

"Bella, baby, tell me this. When you drew back the curtain, how did he respond?" Ah, and Alice's psychoanalysis begins. I was wondering how long it would take for her to bust out her mad skills.

"Well, his eyes kind of bugged out and his jaw almost hit the floor. So, tell me Dr. Whitlock, what does that mean?" I couldn't help the sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"He was probably not expecting someone like you to walk out from behind there. I mean, Bella, you really are a beautiful girl. He was probably just surprised." Alice stated.

"Yeah, pleasantly surprised! As in, happy you weren't some old hag he had to do an under the hood check for and then fondle your sagging boobs!" thank you Rosalie, the queen of tact.

"I don't think so. I think he was wondering if I was trying to hit on his uncle. I mean he knew I thought he was Carlisle. Then I started screaming for Esme, so he must think I'm crazy." I just sighed. Thinking back to how it all happened, I wondered myself if I weren't crazy. What kind of sane, rational person just starts screaming and cussing at someone they don't know? Even if he did startle me, there was no excuse for my behavior. I could definitely see now, that he had no idea I would be behind there still dressing, or that I would make the most inappropriate comments ever. Nope, this was all on me.

"I'm sure that's not true. If you are that concerned, call Esme. She will tell you if he questioned your sanity, and then you will feel better." Alice suggested.

"No, I'll just let it go. Besides, I don't go back for 3 months, so it's not like I have to see him all the time. I will just do all my in town errands during his office hours, and hopefully be able to avoid running into him at the store, or something." I was relieved at this revelation. I could prolong the chance of future embarrassment if I was careful.

"Unless he needs a house." Rose stated nonchalantly. Leave it to her to point out the most obvious thing that I had overlooked. Great. Sometimes being the only real estate broker in the town was not cool. Maybe he would just stay with Esme and Carlisle. No, that was even worse. I hadn't seen much of them over the past few months, but I was usually there quite often. Panic began to set in, as I realized that our paths would cross, and most likely, soon.

" OK girls, I need to get going. Y'all coming up on Friday?" I asked. I needed to get off the phone before Sue got done. If she overheard this conversation, I would never stop hearing about it.

"No, we're coming Thursday night. We need a long weekend. Jasper is cranky as hell and needs the extra day. His parents are keeping the girls, so it is just the adults! Well, except for Rose." she joked.

"Hey!" Rose tried to sound offended.

"OK, love y'all and I'll see you Thursday." we got off the phone just as Sue was walking towards my car. She had a shopping cart full of groceries. Well, some groceries and a lot of beer. Between Sue, here husband Harry, and her brother Sam, they could really put away some alcohol.

"How did it go with doc?" she asked, as she and I loaded her things into the back of the SUV.

"It was interesting. I didn't actually get to see Dr. Cullen today. Well, that's not exactly true. I did see a Dr. Cullen, just not Carlisle." I said

"What the hell do you mean? Is Esme a doctor now?" she was confused at this point.

I proceeded to tell her about Edward. How he is the Cullen's nephew and new to town. I didn't go into the entire story, as I didn't want her upset with Edward. Sue had a tendency to be a little protective over me. She would not think twice about storming into the office and tearing Edward limb from limb, if she thought he had hurt me in some way. I tried my best to appreciate her caring, but sometimes, it was just damn scary. At least she wasn't packing her gun to town anymore. That was always an adventure!

"Oh, well I guess it's good that they have two docs now. Maybe they won't keep me waiting so long for my appointments!" and with that, she let the subject die.

The next day I was busy with work. I had two new listings to take, and a new buyer to show property. I had started very early, and by lunch I was exhausted. I decided to run home to fix myself something to eat. I try to maintain a very tight control diet, so eating at home usually works best. I had just finished eating when my phone rang. It wasn't a number that I recognized, but being in real estate, I was used to it.

"Hello, this is Bella Swan." I answered.

"Ms. Swan, hi this is Edward Cullen, umm... Carlisle's nephew." He said

Why is he calling me? Oh no, a test came back badly. I began to panic. "Is something wrong? Did my blood work show something wrong?" I was so nervous. I had really been careful with my medicine and diet. I exercise, eat right, what could possibly have gone wrong?

"No, no! So sorry to scare you, Ms. Swan. We won't get the results for a few days." he sounded frazzled and nervous.

"Oh good. And please, call me Bella." I was relieved. But, now I couldn't help but wonder why he was calling.

"Umm, Dr. Cullen, if this is not about my tests, may I ask why you are calling?" nice job Bella. Then only single guy in town, and he is a total hottie, and you decide to be a rude bitch.

"Well, actually, I am in need of your professional services." he stated. "I've got a loan lined up, and I need to find a home to purchase. Esme said that you are the person to call. She gave me your number, and please, call me Edward." now he really sounded nervous.

"Oh, well then, yes, I am the person to help you with that. So you have an idea of what you want?" I asked, immediately going into broker mode.

"Yes and no. I mean I know what I am looking for, but I don't know if it is on the market." he sounded more at ease now. This was good because nervous clients drove me crazy. They were too needy, and changed their minds constantly.

"Great, well why don't we get together and you can tell me what you want. I know everything on the market, so it shouldn't be too difficult." I really do love my job. There is just something magical about helping someone find their home, or weekend home.

"OK, I'm done for the day, and I'm free tomorrow until 1:00opm. When are you free?" he asked.

"How about tomorrow at 10:00am. Do you know where my office is located?" Being new in town, I wasn't sure if he did.

"Yes. Esme gave me the address. I will see you there at 10:00am." he sounded much happier now, for some reason.

"Ok, great. By the way, can you give me some idea of what you would like? I can go ahead and start getting some homes lined up to look at tomorrow." I liked to be prepared when working with my buyers.

" Well, there is a property that I'm interested in that I saw online. It's on Cypress Drive. Are you familiar with it?" he asked.

Cypress Drive? Are you kidding me? Of course I knew the house. It is located right in between my house and Alice's! This can't be happening. I was supposed to avoid contact with him. That was the plan. Now I 'm showing him property that is right next door to where I live? Really, I must have been a mass murdering, serial killer in a past life. That is the only thing that explains the luck that I seem to have. Can't just avoid contact with the gorgeous beast of a man that I totally humiliated myself in front of. No, I have to show him property, and possibly call him neighbor. Well, if I could catch a glimpse of him when I am waking up, it just might be a good day in the neighborhood. Why am I talking to myself like Mr. Rodgers?

"Yes, I am very familiar with the property. However, it is a far cry from you Uncle's place." I stated.

"I know, but I love the privacy of the dead end street and the lake access. Do you think we could see that one?" he asked.

"Well it is vacant, so why don't we just meet there at 10:00am instead of at my office. How does that sound?" I asked. If we could do that, I wouldn't have to wake up as early. I mean it is literally 40 feet from my front door.

"That's perfect, see you then. Oh, and Bella, I'm very glad I got to meet you." he said. I could almost hear the grin he must have had when he said it.

"Me too, Edward. Thank you for calling and I can't wait to find you a home." I tried to be professional, but I was smiling from ear to ear. I felt like I was back in school and the cutiest most popular boy had asked me to the dance. Really, Bella, you have got to get out more.

"And I can't wait to see you tomorrow at 10." he said.

I couldn't focus the rest of the day. I don't even remember one of my listing appointments. All I could think about was Edward. Why was I so excited about showing him property? I didn't want to see him again, remember? Why was I happy to be going against the plan? Oh no, this will not end well. I knew that I was attracted to him at his office. I mean, even a blind person would be attracted to him! But I could not figure out why the thought of spending time with him thrilled me so much. I know it had been awhile, two years and 3 months to be exact, since i had any male companionship, but big damn deal! My ex, Mike Newton, was such a jerk that I had actually given careful thought to switching teams. I certainly did not need, or want, a man in my life. I mean, as long as I had a good supply of batteries, there was no need for an actual man in my house.

_Are you serious? You can't be serious! He is a walking Adonis! Why would you deny us having this man? We don't complain about the artifical stimulation you subject us to, but come on! - _the coochie conscience has made her presence known to me regarding Edward.

Great. That's just what I need now. My coochie talking to me about my client/doctor, and wanting me to jump him the next chance I get. Well, at least he already thinks I'm crazy. Wonder if there is a pill for a talking coochie?

_We agree!_ - and here comes the boob patrol, let's make sure they don't get left out the conversation. _When he touched us during the exam, we thought we had died and gone to heaven. You can't deny us that again! Can you even imagine what it would be like for pleasure instead of an exam? Oh, that would be so divine!_

_Oh yes! - _coochie conscience had to join in the debate - _He was like magic! The feelings he made us have were like nothing else we've ever known! Bella is being selfish and unreasonable! We have to have this man! We need to make her see this!_

I really needed to get my body under control. I mean, now the coochie and the boobs were conspiring against me. Who does this shit? If I had these thoughts running through my head when he was near me, I just couldn't be held responsible for what might happen.

I quickly showered and got ready for bed. But, between the boob patrol and coochie conscience, it was no use. They were so worked up that there was only one thing I could do. I reached for my trusty friend, and turned it on to high speed. This was too much tension to take my time.

**EPOV**

I get to see her tomorrow! Why am I so excited about this? I feel like I'm a 13 year old kid again, and the prettiest girl in school just agreed to be my girlfriend. Wait, what? She is my real estate broker, and I happen to be one of her doctors. I can't possibly let myself think about her like this.

_Well, you realize she is the only female our age in town? And she's single? And she's hot as hell? And she's smart? And_

I quickly tried to turn off my "little brain", you know that one attached to the little head. Apparently, my little brain was very pro Bella Swan. Of course, he knew how long I had been alone. I was never one to really date a lot. I went out a few times, here and there, but never anything serious. I was just never attracted to the women that I met. Well, nothing more than a short lived physical attraction, and even that was rare. Those only occured about twice a year. Needless to say, I had never reacted to a female the way I reacted to Bella. I mean come on, I got hard as a rock when she blushed in that exam room. That has _never _happened to me. I was mortified at the mere memory of my behavior. I only hoped she had not noticed when it happened.

That night she was all I could think about, until I was forced to take matters into my own hands. I felt like such a pervert. I mean, she is my patient. Just because I had seen her naked, didn't give me the right to fantasize about her and how she looked. Oh, how she looked. She was perfection personafied. It really was breathtaking to look at her. Her skin was so beautiful and natural, her breasts were perfect and her legs were so sexy. Suddenly little brain joined me once again.

_This is exactly why we need to see her. She is exactly what we have waited for all these years. You've been denying us, and now look what has happened. Fate has deilvered us a goddess! We need her, we want her, and we will have her!_

Ok, I was going to have to do something. Otherwise, little brain was going to become a stalker, and I couldn't be a party to that mess.

**OK, so that's where we leave them for now. I know this was a short one too. Promise they will get longer. **

**Will she tell him she lives next door? Will it make a difference? What will Alice, Rose and Sue think about this? Do you even care? Will you continue to read?**

**Please review and give any suggestions you would like. Also, if you would consider being a beta reader, send me a message and let me know! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

******* I do not own Twilight or the characters, Stephenie does, which makes her the luckiest woman in the world!***

**A HUGE shout out to myworldisblue for beta reading this one. She is super fantastic and fast. Thanks!**

**OK, just want to thank you all for reading. I love the reviews, so please keep sending them my way! We will learn exactly what happened to Bella, but it won't be for a few more chapters. So please be patient. We will also learn a few interesting things about Edward, and why he was so happy to give up life in Chicago. **

**On another note, yes, this is a real town. I am basing this on a town in North Louisiana. Yes, these characters are based on actual people that I know, but the names have obviously been changed. "Sue" does exist, and she really is this funny! We love her! ****Now, on with the story :)**

**Chapter 3 – Dogs, Crazy Neighbors & Hormones**

**BPOV**

It was 6:00am when I awoke. I stared at my alarm clock in disbelief. I never wake on my own before 8:00am! _Why __in__the hell am I up this early? Oh yeah, I have to show a property to the good doctor this morning. Well, I guess I will go ahead and take my shower. Then I can have some breakfast while I search for other properties to show Edward._

Starting my morning routine, I showered, dried myself off and threw on my comfy robe. My hair was wrapped in my towel, and I was wearing my favorite _Marvin the Martian_ slippers. I went to the kitchen to pour my coffee and start my breakfast, egg whites, whole grain toast and diced pear. I was very glad that I liked to eat healthy before my diagnosis. I didn't really have to make any major changes, other than no more real sugar. Not a horrible trade, if you ask me. Although I could do without the finger pricks and shots all day. They really need to find a cure for this.

After breakfast, I was able to find three other houses that might be of interest to Edward. I quickly printed out the information and additional documents. Again, I like to be prepared when I show properties. If a buyer is ready, then so am I. Looking at the clock I realized it was only 7:15. _Great, what am I going to do for another 2 hours and 45 minutes? _It only took me about 40 minutes to get ready.

I decided that I should call Sue to let her know people would be viewing the house, and that she should not worry when she saw them drive up the street. Sue's house was the only home before mine and Alice's. Alice was at the very end of the street.

She could be scary. Whenever anyone drove past her driveway, she was hot on the trail. Sometimes she would just give chase in her golf cart, or set the dogs on them. Other times she would actually bring out the gun, as she would run down the street after them. It may be a small town, and a dead end street, but there was never a dull moment.

"Good morning, Sue. How's everything at your house today?" I asked. I was praying that she was in her right mind, and in a good mood this morning.

"Hey there, honey! Everything is fine, except Papa and Sam are pissing me off already. They got into the beer last night and drank the whole case I just bought. I swear I just may shoot them both before the day is over. I have no beer for later, and their drunk asses are passed out all over my living room." so much for a good mood.

"I'm sorry, Sue. Do you want me to talk to Papa again? You know I will, for you." I was trying to defuse the situation as much as possible. Harry and Sam did this all the time and one day she is really going to shoot them both. She has papers from the local judge that clearly state she is not in her right mind, and she often reminds Harry and Sam that she could kill them and get away with it. I really should consider moving.

"Nope. I'm gonna handle them myself!" she laughed. It was scary when she got like that. Today should be very interesting.

"Ok, well let me know. Look, the reason I'm calling is to let you know that I am showing the house next door at 10:00 this morning. I didn't want you to worry when you see a car drive past. Can you do me a huge favor and keep the dogs in the yard? I'm not sure if this buyer is comfortable with large dogs." _Please let her cooperate with me today._

"Sure thing sweetie! Oh, I gotta go, one of them is moving around now. Bye!" I could hear her yelling at either Harry or Sam, as she hung up the phone. My guess is that it was Sam because I could hear her yelling "_stupid mutha fucka_" before the line went dead. She called Sam that all the time.

Well, now that I had talked with Sue I was ready to get dressed. For some reason I could not decide what to wear. I didn't want to put on a suit, but I wanted to look professional. I decided to wear my gray pencil skirt and a black fitted shirt with capped sleeves. That would be something I would wear with any other client, and after all, Edward was just a client.

And cue inner monalogue . _Not if we have anything to say about it! Bella Swan you had better get your head out of your ass and soon. That boy is fuckinghot and is not going to wait around on you! If we miss this opportunity we will never forgive you! - _Well hello coochie, how are you this morning?

_That's right little Miss Picky Pants! Either you attempt to get us some action or we will let gravity take over and head straight south! Good luck turning heads with us hanging around your waist like a belt made of flesh! - _Oh that's really nice, ladies! Threatened by the boob patrol.

Isn't there some law that states your body parts aren't allowed to give you shit before noon? No? Well there damn well should be. I will be writing my congressman regarding this unfortunate oversight.

In light of the new information from the boob patrol, I decided that I should take a little extra time on hair and make up. I really like them located where they are, and don't want to risk the chance that they actually could sag at will. I can't believe I am letting my boobs and coochie boss me around regarding my love life! I am the most pathetic person walking the planet.

I left my hair thick and wavy, but I used some of the styling gel that Alice gave me. She said that I needed it for my wavy days to tame the frizz. Well, the frizz is tamed, and it looks really good, if I do say so. I kept my make up simple. I don't wear much make up, so I decided on a soft gray eye shadow with black liner. Then I added a little mascara, just for color. My lashes were long naturally, and I certainly didn't want to look like Tammy Faye Baker, God rest her soul. A quick application of lip-gloss, and I was ready.

I looked at the clock once more and realized it was 9:45. Where had the morning gone? I quickly grabbed the paperwork and my purse and walked next door. I opened the house and turned on all the lights. I opened the blinds and curtains, to allow Edward to see the views of the lake. After checking everything, I was ready to show and sell this house. I heard a car pull into the drive way and the door shut. Just then, all holy hell broke loose.

"Oh no! She let the damn dogs out of the yard!" I said to myself. I quickly ran outside to keep to dogs away from Edward. He looked terrified, but he wasn't looking at the dogs. I turned in the direction of his stare, and couldn't believe my eyes. There was Sue, in all her glory. She was in the golf cart, with the gun, yelling and screaming for the dogs to attack!

"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing on my road?" she yelled at Edward. He just looked to me for help, and I wanted to the ground to open up and swallow me whole. All six dogs had surrounded him, and were growling.

"Sue! This is the client I called you about this morning! I told you I was showing the house at 10:00, do you remember that conversation? This is Dr. Cullen's nephew, Edward Cullen." I was so angry with her. "Get the dogs back in your yard!"

Sue was the reason I hadn't been able to sell this place. Every time someone came to see it, she let loose the hounds of hell!

"Well, he doesn'tlook like a doctor! Too young!" she said. Then she actually gave him the _'I'm watching you'_ hand gesture! I mean, really! She drove back to her house, and thankfully, the beasts followed her home.

"Edward, I am so sorry. I wish I could tell you that never happens, but that would be a lie." I sighed. "Do you still want to take a look at this house?"

He just smiled, laughed and nodded his head. "Well, we are here, but is she always like that?"

"Pretty much. But, once she trusts you, you're golden in her eyes." I laughed.

We entered the house and I let him roam. It was truly a wonderful property. It had a great front porch that was perfect for having coffee each morning. It had three bedrooms and one bath, that had been completely updated. There were large windows in every room, so you could really enjoy the view of the lake. The entire home had been freshly painted on the exterior and interior. All this on a lot that was a little over an acre, with a pier and boat launch. It was the best buy on the lake.

He asked several good questions and then he asked about the other neighbors. "So, do you know who lives on the other side? I mean, is it more of Sue's family or..." he paused.

"Or normal people?" I finished for him.

"I didn't mean to offend your friend," he said.

"No, that's fine. She really is something else." I laughed.

"So, how do you know her? Were you her broker?" he questioned.

"Um... no. Sue has lived here for years." I wasn't quite sure how to answer his question. Did I want him to know I lived next door? Sure, he is handsome and sweet, but did I really want this to become something other than a client/doctor relationship?

"_Hell to the yeah! Have you forgotten our feelings on the subject? If he lives next door we can get some Dr. Great Hands house calls all the time! You had better not screw this up, Bella, or we will make good on our threat!" - _Shut up! Great. Now I am yelling at my boobs.

"_Don't you take that tone with them!" _Oh coochie, how could I think you wouldn't put in your two cents? _"You're damn right I will! You said it yourself that this is the best buy on the lake. Isn't it your professional duty to make him aware of this?"_ - am I really getting a lecture on ethics from my coochie? Maybe I should get her licensed too. Then she could be my assistant. This is getting out of hand. I can't be in the same room with Edward and listen to the boobs and coochie. I will get arrested for jumping him any minute if they don't calm down and be quiet!

"Everyone in town knows Sue." I replied. "She has a very strange way with people. They respect her, and stay out of her way. For some reason, she seems to like me and my friends, Alice and Rose. Alice and her husband own the property next door." I informed him. I hoped that if he had information for one neighbor that he would let the subject die. Thankfully, he did.

"I see. Well, I really do like this home. It is actually better than I thought it would be. Seeing how it is vacant, do you think the sellers would be able to close quickly? I would really like to be moved in by the end of the month." he said.

"Well, that's in three weeks, but if you loan is ready, I don't see a problem. We would need to present them with an offer, first. Then, if they accept, we will need to get all the inspections and the appraisal completed. I know an inspector, so I have no doubt that he could come by next week." I stated.

"That won't be necessary. My brother will be here tomorrow. He is a contractor, so I will just have him do the inspections. Do you think the sellers would oppose?" he asked.

"No. You have the right to have anyone do your inspections. That would be perfectly fine. Where does your brother live?" I realized that I didn't know anything about Edward, other than he was the Cullen's nephew, and a doctor.

"Chicago. We both grew up there, but he is thinking about moving here. He has always wanted to be in a small town. Plus, having family here doesn't hurt" he laughed.

"Well, if he needs a broker, remember to give him my number." I teased.

"Hmm. I'm not sure I would like him having your number, Bella" he said nervously.

"Why is that, exactly? Do you not feel that I am qualified to help him find a home? Have I done something that would lead you to believe that I am not capable?" I was offended. I know that I am the only broker in town, but I pride myself on being the best.

"No, no. I'm sorry I didn't mean to give you that impression. I just didn't really feel comfortable with him having your phone number. I wasn't really considering the real estate part of the equation." He was blushing furiously, and I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out why.

"Edward, I am confused. What do you mean you weren't considering the real estate part of the equation? Is there some other part of which I am not aware? We were discussing him moving here and needing a home, so I am not following you." I was confused.

"Bella, what I meant, and perhaps did an extremely poor job of communicating, was I don't want Emmett having your phone number because I wouldn't like the idea of him calling you. Well, I wouldn't like it if he called you for anything other than real estate. I think that if he were to meet you, he may want to see you socially" he clarified.

"And that would be a problem because..." I knew what he was trying to say, but I was damn sure going to make him say it. Out loud.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this." he shook his head "Bella, I would very much like to see you, on a social level. I would like to take you out, spend time with you, and get to know you. It would make me crazy with jealousy if Emmett were to try to do the same. So there, I have laid my cards on the table, so to speak. And now, I stand here awaiting a response." He looked so nervous. I could not figure out why he would be nervous, I mean, has he seen himself?

"_Holy hell, she actually didn't mess this up! This is so awesome. He wants us and we want him. This is the best day ever! Bella, you answer him right now. You tell him we want to see him socially and we want to see him naked! Preferably naked, but we will take dinner first. I mean, we could let you eat, we guess."_ well thank you boob patrol. How nice of you to consider my health.

"Edward, I would love to see you socially. I would also like to get to know you better." I answered.

He smiled the most breathtaking, glorious smile I had ever seen. His eyes actually twinkled. I didn't even know that could really happen. We stood there just looking at one another for what seemed like hours. Then he asked the question that I had hoped to avoid.

"So, your friend Alice lives there," he pointed to Alice's house "who lives on the other side?"

"Oh, well that's actually quite funny. Let me ask you something, first. How important are your neighbors to you?" I asked.

"Well, I would like to have decent neighbors. I mean, I will probably have to see them in the office every now and again." he stated.

"What if you had to see them in the office on a more regular basis? Say, every three months?" I asked.

He looked at me strangely, and then I saw the light bulb turn on in his brain.

EPOV

"_She lives next door! Can you believe our luck? The hottie lives right next door. We could see her all the time. That would make this so much easier. Oh yes, we will have her a lot more than we even thought possible. We could have her every fucking day!" _little brain needed to get a grip. I wasn't in the mood to deal with a raging hard on in front of Bella, right now. I had just gotten her to agree to a possible dinner and conversation, not to fucking her senseless on the pier.

"_Now you're thinking, doc. Better yet, let's just fuck her senseless right here on the kitchen counter. It looks like it would be the perfect height, and it's clean."S_o much for keeping the hard on at bay. Now what was I supposed to do? She is going to think I am a complete pervert. OK Cullen, think about something that kill your mood. Umm, baseball, golf, fishing, Emmett dancing naked on the pier. Yep, problem solved. Emmett naked always did the trick.

"So, would I be correct in guessing that Sue is not only a friend of yours, but also a neighbor?" I couldn't help the smirk on my face. I could see her blush starting, and I could feel my body responding to it. _Emmett dancing naked, and singing on the pier. Ahh, problem solved once again._

"Very clever, doctor. Yes, that would be a very educated and correct guess. I live right there." she pointed to her little cottage style home.

"Well then, I think this property is looking much more appealing. I want to make an offer, now." I said.

BPOV

"Really? You don't want to see the others I had scheduled? Are you sure about this?" I hated for him to make such a quick decision without giving any consideration to the other homes. "We could take a look at the others, just to be certain."

_Bella, you shut the hell up now! Write the damn contract or we will start losing our shit up in here! Did you not noticed the massive hard on he had a minute ago when he realized it is us that lives next door? He wants us, and we want him. You will not ruin this with your ethics and stupidity!" _Just perfect, both the boobs and the coochie were forming a united front against me.

"No need in looking any further. I know what I want when I see it. This has the view I really wanted, so let's get the paperwork started" he said with a grin.

"Well, all the other properties have lake views as well. Two of them have second bathrooms, and one has a boat house." I wanted him to make an informed decision.

"The lake is not the view to which I was referring, Ms. Swan." he voice was husky and dripping with seduction. I actually gasped.

"_Oh yes! The hormones are in over drive! Nipples are hard and the coochie is going splash! We are all systems go people. We need to call Dr. Love right the fuck now!" _I actually had no control of my body at this point. If they wanted to, they could jump him any second. I was powerless to stop them, and what's more I didn't even care.

**Thanks so much for reading and please review. Next chapter we will all get to meet Emmett and Edward will get to meet Alice, Rose and Jasper! This should be fun. Of course, we will be seeing more from Sue! And all the body parts will continue to join in the conversation!**

**I wanted to also recommend an truly fantastic story. Living Backwards by ciaobella27. If you have not read this, read it soon! It is my absolute favorite!**

**I am currently reading Isle of Dreams by savannavansmutsmut (gotta love that name) and it is really great! Check this one out too!**

**Again, reviews help me feel like posting early, so please review! I will do my best to post the next one by Tuesday! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a reminder that I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just thought they would have a little fun playing down south!***

**Thanks to all who are reading, and a HUGE thanks to myworldisblue for beta reading and editing for me. She is so awesome! Please remember to leave a review.**

**Chapter 4 – Brothers, Sisters and Flashbacks**

**BPOV**

I knew that I needed to get out of the house. I couldn't be held responsible for what my raging hormones were wanting to do to Edward. I couldn't let the inner battle that was going inside me, between me and my coochie would get into a war, or even the big possibility that I would surrender and did what they wanted me to. I quickly suggested that we go to my office to write the purchase agreement. Edward agreed and offered to drive us both. I could not even think about being in a car with him, so I politely declined, stating that I would need to present his offer to the sellers. He seemed disappointed but said he understood.

We arrived at my office a few minutes later. I unlocked the door, turned off the alarm and showed him to my conference room. I went to the kitchen and brewed a pot of coffee. While we waited for the coffee, we discussed the terms of his offer. I was making notes of the price he was willing to pay, and the seller concessions he was requesting. Once the coffee was ready, we poured ourselves a cup and returned to the conference room.

"Alright, I think I have everything correct. Would you please review the contract and let me know if there is anything else we need to add?" I handed him the paperwork and waited as he read through the pages.

"It seems like everything is covered, as we discussed. When will we know if they accept my offer?" he asked.

"They have until noon tomorrow to respond. However, I phoned them on the way here, and will be meeting them in an hour to present the offer. I am hopeful that we will have something this afternoon." I replied.

"Great! Um, Bella, how were you planning to reach me this afternoon? I won't be at the office today, and you don't have my cell number." he stated rather sheepishly.

"Well, I guess I will need your contact information, so that I can let you know the outcome. If you could just fill out this form, I will have what I need." I reached for a new client sheet from my folder of papers. This way, he would not feel as if I were trying to get his personal phone number for anything other than business. Although we had discussed the possibility of getting to know one another better, I would not make this anything other than professional. He was still my client.

He took the form and began filling in his phone numbers, email address, etc. He held it up for me to collect. As I reached for the paper, he snatched it back and grinned. "I think that before I give this to you, I should require one in exchange." he said.

"Excuse me? What do you mean you should require one? I have already filled out every form known to man that Carlisle and Esme have requested at the clinic." I wasn't sure what he was asking from me.

"Well, I guess that was my lame attempt to have you give me your phone number and possibly your email address." he looked a little embarrassed, and I had to hide my laughter.

"Oh, I see. Well, I should warn you now, Edward. I am not real good at reading between the lines, so in the future, just come out and say what's on your mind. I promise, you won't offend me." I laughed.

"Well then, Bella, would you please do me the favor of giving me your phone number and email address? I would very much like to be able to call or email you in the future." he stated rather formerly.

"Why certainly, Edward." I handed him my business card, which had all my contact information. "I look forward to hearing from you, in the future." I giggled.

He seemed very pleased with himself, as he gathered his things to leave. I told him that I would call as soon as I had any news. He thanked me again and headed out of the office to his car. I quickly cleaned our mess and prepared for the sellers arrival. Not ten minutes later, my phone rang.

"This is Bella Swan." I answered.

"Bella, this is Edward" he said.

"Edward, I couldn't possibly have an answer yet! The sellers haven't even arrived." I laughed. "I promise I will call you as soon as they leave."

"Oh no, I'm not calling about the offer. I was calling to ask if you would like to have dinner with me one night next week" he stated.

"Oh, I apologize. I just thought you were an over excited buyer. Um, sure, dinner sounds great. I'm free any night next week, so let me know what will work best with your schedule" I said. Wow, an actual date. I hadn't been on a date in years.

"Wonderful! There is a restaurant in Natchez that Esme recommended. Does that sound good to you?" he asked.

"That sounds perfect. I love Natchez, and I can show you around the town." I really was excited. "Oh, the sellers just arrived. I will call you later and let you know what they have to say. Bye, Edward."

"Bye, Bella. I look forward to hearing from you later" he ended the call.

The sellers were thrilled with the offer. They didn't hesitate to accept and sign the contract. Just then it really hit me. Edward is going to be my neighbor. He will live next door. I will see him everyday. Oh, this could get really weird. What if this date doesn't work out, and then we still have to see each other every single day? Maybe I shouldn't go to dinner with him.

"_Oh hell no! There __you__ go, thrusting that damn brain into overdrive! You will NOT over think this, Bella. I have had enough of this celibate lifestyle. You will go to dinner, and if we are lucky, he will be our dessert!" _Well I guess it just wouldn't be a normal day unless coochie joined in my debate.

"_I am not kidding around with you. He asked us to dinner, and we are going. If you mess this up, I will purposely find us a contaminated public toilet and give myself an STD! Ha! Then let's see you explain that shit to the good doctor!"_ really, what has my world come to that the coochie is threatening me with VD. I guess we are going to dinner.

I called Edward to let him know the sellers had accepted his offer. We discussed his brother's arrival and scheduled the inspection for the beginning of next week. This was turning out to be a great day. I was so happy as I realized that Alice and Rose would be here in a few hours. I drove home and started getting ready for tonight's activities.

**EPOV**

Wow, that was much easier than I thought it would be. I was going to be a home owner. Wow, I was going to be Bella's neighbor. That had to be the best part of this whole deal. I would get to see her all the time. _I just hope I don't screw up on or dinner date._

When I arrived back at Carlisle's, I noticed that Emmett was there. I was so excited to have him here. We had our share of disagreements in the past, but he was not only my brother, he was my best friend.

"Hey little bro! How are you?" Emmett boomed at me. He is the loudest person I have ever met.

"I'm great! I just got my offer accepted, so I hope you are ready to do that inspection next week." I said.

"Sure thing, man. I can't wait to see the place. Esme said it is really great. I also can't wait to meet your broker. I heard she is really something." he joked.

All of the sudden everything came flooding back to my mind. The reason I left Chicago. The reason that my brother and I didn't speak for a month. Tanya.

_**Flashback**_

_I met Tanya during my residency. She was a nurse and very helpful. She was a beautiful woman, but you could tell she knew it. She often used her looks to her advantage. She started eating lunch with me, hanging out in the lounge, just getting to know one another. I spent more hours at the hospital than anywhere else, so I saw her all the time. One thing lead to another, and soon we were dating, or so I thought._

_After a year of seeing each, I started to think that I may actually love Tanya although I wasn't certain. I decided that I would introduce her to my family, and planned to bring her to my parents' home. I remember she questioned whether or not my brother would be there, but I told her he would not. _

_Emmett had been an NFL football player, but had recently suffered an injury. His knee was so badly damaged, that he could no longer play. He had been out of state, visiting friends, and wasn't due to return for another week._

_We arrived at my parents' house, and I lead Tanya into the dining room. To my surprise, Emmett was there. I was so glad to see him that I rushed over to hug him. That's when I saw his face and heard Tanya gasp. I couldn't figure out what was going on, until Emmett spoke._

"_What is the hell are you doing here, Tanya? I thought you made yourself pretty clear when you dumped me three weeks ago." Emmett was very angry._

_Wait! What? Who dumped who? How can she dump Em when she is with me? I was so confused._

"_Emmett, it's not what you think. I didn't know you would be here. I...I." she stuttered._

"_I'm sorry. Do you two know one another?" I asked._

"_Hell yes we do. I was banging the shit out of her for the past 7 months! Then I get hurt and she decides she can do better! Wait, is she here with you, Edward?" he was really pissed._

"_Tanya, what is he talking about? How could you have been with him for the past 7 months, when we've been together for over a year? What the hell is this, Tanya?" I was seeing red._

"_Edward, please baby, let me explain." she cried._

"_Explain what, that you were seeing someone else behind my back? That you were screwing my own brother! What would you like to explain, Tanya?" I couldn't even look at her._

"_Edward, it meant nothing to me. He was just a distraction. It's your fault anyway! You are always at the hospital and never have time for me. What am I supposed to do, just sit around and wait for you to come by to see me? Waiting and knowing that when and if you did come by, all you would want to do was sleep! I never loved him, it was just sex, Edward. Please try to understand..." she was so ridiculous._

"_Tanya, get out. You need to leave. I don't want to see you, hear from you, anything!" I was done._

"_Well you drove me here, so I can't just leave!" she shouted._

_Just then, my mother walked into the room. "Tanya, I have called a cab for you. I overheard the conversation, and I would very much appreciate it you left my home" my mother stated._

_Tanya left. Emmett and I could not look at one another. It was so depressing to think that for the past 7 months, she had been sleeping with both of us, and neither of us had a clue. _

_After that night, Tanya really became a pest. She would not leave me alone. She called at all hours, followed me around the hospital, even showed up at my apartment in the middle of the night. __I had to get out of there, I had to go somewhere she wouldn't find me.__ As soon as my residency was complete, I contacted Carlisle. He had always told me I could join his practice, and that's what I did. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Just then my phone rang and brought me back from my thoughts. I smiled as the caller ID showed that it was Bella. She was calling to invite me over to hang out at Alice's. I told her that Emmett had arrived so she suggested I bring him too.

**BPOV**

I was actually excited for Alice and Rose to meet Edward. I hoped they liked him. Things would be much easier if everyone were friends. I called Alice to let her know that both Edward and Emmett would be there. She was excited too, and said she and Rose would be down in a minute so we could make a run to the store.

They pulled into the drive and honked the horn, letting me know they were waiting. I grabbed my purse and ran out the house. We headed into town to our first stop. The funny thing about our grocery store was that it did not sell alcohol or cigarettes. If you needed those, you had to stop at one of the two convenience stores on the way to the lake. Crazy, but true!

We decided to keep dinner simple and grabbed some ground meat and buns to make burgers. I went and found the cheese and french fries. Rose hunted down the other condiments that we needed to purchase, while Alice selected the meat. Alice was pretty picky about what she ate. It had to be the best, or she would not buy it.

She finally chose a large family pack of ground meat, and we hurried to the register. After we paid and loaded our groceries into the truck, we headed to our other stop for beer and liquor. Alice was making her famous "Bull Frog" creation, so she needed some Malibu. Rose would probably have a couple, but she was more of a beer girl, so she grabbed a 12 pack of Michelob Ultra. I had already purchased my 12 pack of Diet Dr. Pepper at the first store. We used to all drink together, but now I was not able to participate, though I did not miss it. It was too much fun to be the only one sober and make them do the stupidest things. They were my puppets, and I was the puppet master!

When we arrived back at Alice's, we saw Jasper out front firing up the grill. Edward and Emmett had already arrived. I quickly checked myself in the vanity mirror before exiting the truck. My actions did not go unnoticed by either one of my friends. "_Damn it! Busted!" _I thought to myself.

Alice just grinned at me with her knowing look, and Rose was snickering under her breath. Then I heard Rose very softly singing, "_Bella's got a boyfriend."_

"Shut it, Rose." I said as quietly as possible. She just shook her head and laughed.

"Hey there!" I greeted Edward. "This must be your brother, Emmett." I offered my hand, which he immediately took, and began to crush.

"And you must be Bella the Broker! I've certainly heard a lot about you." he winked. Really? A wink?

"Well, Edward has told me about you as well. It must be nice for the two of you to be together again."

I noticed that Emmett stare had left me and landed on Rose. I had to laugh at the thought of this. Poor guy didn't stand a chance in hell. Rose was beautiful. Easily one of the most beautiful women you would ever meet, but she was a bitch. She didn't play around, and did not have time for dumb asses with any hidden agendas. Believe me, she could see them coming from a mile away.

"Emmett, let me introduce you to my friend Rose. Rose, this is Edward's brother, Emmett. He is moving here from Chicago." I said.

"Whatever. Nice to meet you." Rose said, sounding bored already.

"Likewise." he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. Oh, this was going to be an interesting night. This boy wasn't getting out of here alive. She just might kill him and serve him up as dinner!

I asked Rose to help me get the other things ready for dinner. I was trying to get her as far away from him as possible. She was glaring at him as if she was ready to punch and attack. We walked inside, and found Alice busy as a bee chopping lettuce, tomatoes and onions for the burgers.

"Oh, good. Bella, will you get the pickles, mayo, mustard and ketchup ready? Rose, will you turn on the broiler and get the buns on that baking sheet?" she asked. Alice was the most organized person I had ever known.

"Yes ma'am!" we both said, as we saluted her. She gave us her own salute, but somehow, the middle finger just wasn't the same.

"Do y'all want to play some cards later? I think a few games of Phase 10 would be fun tonight." Rose stated.

"Oh! That sounds great! We could teach Edward and Emmett. That should be fun." I said. Anytime we had someone new, we would "teach" them to play this game. The fun part was that the three of us were really good, and knew how to play both with, and against the others. We usually let them get a few phases, and then we would go in for the kill. They never knew what hit them. It was so much more fun when it was guys we were playing. Something about cards makes guys very competitive.

Just then, Jasper stuck his head in the door and asked for a platter for the burgers. I grabbed one and headed out to the grill. They seemed to be getting along quite well. They we all sitting in the lawn chairs, drinking their beers and talking about the football games tomorrow.

"Well, now that you are down here, you need to understand that the only teams that matter are LSU and The Saints. You won't be watching any yankee teams at my house." Jasper informed them.

"The Saints! What about the Bears?" Emmett seemed offended.

"Nope, Saints or nothing." Jasper said with all seriousness.

"Well, I guess I can handle that." said Edward.

"OK guys, enough fighting over teams. The burgers and fries are ready so head inside and fix your plates. We're gonna play cards in a little while, if y'all want to join us." I smiled.

"Cards? That sounds great. What are you playing?" Emmett asked

"Phase 10. Ever played it?" I asked, as innocently as possible.

"No." they both replied.

"Oh, it's so much fun. Y'all will love it!" Jasper said, as he grinned bigger than Dallas.

We all fixed our plates and ate our dinner. The girls and I were putting everything away in the kitchen, when we heard to golf cart and dogs outside. As we were heading out the front door, I had an idea.

"Hey girls, do y'all want to have a little fun with Sue and Emmett?" I grinned.

"What do you have in mind?" Rose inquired.

"Well. You know how Sue _loves_ Norwegian men? What if she just happened to think that Emmett was Norwegian? She may even spank him with her paddle."

"That would be some funny shit!" Rose laughed

So, out the door we went. We all walked over to Sue, who was already giving Edward the stink eye. Edward looked so nervous, that I really felt sorry for him.

"Sue?" I whispered "Did you have a chance to meet Emmett?"

"The big boy? No, not really. Why?" she asked

"Oh, we thought you might be interested in talking to him." Alice said

"And why would I want to talk to him?" she replied

"Well because he's Norwegian. And we know how you _love_ those Norwegian men." Rose smiled.

That was all it took. Sue was on Emmett in two shakes. She was flirting her ass off, and Edward was laughing so hard. Emmett looked like a deer caught in head lights.

"You just got to let Mama spank that ass, Emmett. I've got my paddle with me. Bend over and let Mama get a little spanking going." he looked like he was about to die.

She went to the golf cart to get her paddle. Of course, this was no ordinary paddle. It was a wooden boat paddle, that had "_Whoop Dat Ass!" _painted on it. When Edward saw the paddle and read what was on it, he doubled over in laughter. He had tears running down his face from laughing so hard. Big mistake Edward.

_WHACK!_

"Holy shit! That hurt. Why in the hell did you just hit me?" Edward cried

"Cause that ass was up in the air and I had to whoop it!" Sue laughed "Now, come here big boy, and let Mama get a crack at you!" she stalked over to Emmett. He was half way down the pier when he realized he had no where to go. He sighed, shrugged his shoulders and bent over to accept his fate.

_WHACK!_

While everyone else was enjoying the show, Alice pulled me to the side to talk.

"So, how are things going with you and Edward?" she asked

"Alice, we just met. There really isn't anything going on between us."

"Keep telling yourself that, Bella, but I know what I see." she smiled

"And what exactly does the all seeing Alice think she sees?" I questioned.

"I see they way you both look at one another. There is something there, and it could lead to a whole lot more, if you would let it. You have to learn to move on and let others into your life, Bella. Not everyone is a dick like Mike. You can't shut out every man in the world based on one asshole." she had a point.

"Bella, if you can't move past what happened between you and Mike, then don't even entertain the idea of anything with Edward. I think he could really fall for you, and I would hate to see him suffer because you insist on playing the martyr."

"Wow, don't beat around the bush, Al. Tell me what you really think!" I said "Look, I know you are right. I know Mike is an ass and that I deserved better from him. I know that the accident was not my fault, and that he had right to blame me. But I also can understand how he felt, to a certain degree."

"What do you mean? There was, and is, no excuse for him treating you the way he did! It was an accident. You didn't set out to hurt anyone on purpose, Bella. He was a complete jerk for not even trying to forgive you. And then to convince your parents that you should have been able to stop it? Who does that shit?"

"Alice, stop! I'm not saying that he was right. I certainly realize my parents are wrong for trusting him over me. But a child was killed, Alice! At my hands, a child died, and I will never be able to make that right!" I was sobbing so loudly that I could hear to door open, and see Rose rushing to my side.

Rose was yelling at Alice for getting me so upset, and I knew I needed to calm down. The stress this was causing was making my vision blur and my head dizzy. I tried to reach for both the girls to ask them to stop, and that was it. All I remember was hitting the floor, as I heard Edward yelling my name.

**So now we know why Edward moved, and we know a little about Bella's past. The next chapter will pretty much be all fun! Cards, football, drinking, and we will meet two more neighbors, and let me just say that it is a good thing that Bella got Edward to sign the contract before these next two showed up!**

** Hope you are enjoying this, and remember, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**As always, I do not own, or claim to own, _Twilight_ or these characters. I just own their behavior in my story!**

**A/N – I would like to give a huge shoot out to leeleelam! She is my Alice! She had I have had lots of fun at our lake! So give her some love!**

**Also, these chapters would not read well at all without myworldisblue. She is awesome and betas all this before I post. (Usually in the same day!)**

**Just to clear some things, I do have type 1 diabetes. It has caused me to do a ton of research on the disease. But, this is the only characteristic that my Bella and I share. There is another character that I am basing on myself, and she will finally show up in this chapter. I thought that since I can't really cut loose anymore, my character in this story would be more like I was before I became insulin dependent. Now, don't cry for me, cause I'm doing great! I don't really miss too much, other than sharing a beer with my real life Alice and Rose!**

**And, now let's see what Edward will do with a passed out Bella. On with the Story!**

**Chapter 5 -  Sugar, Cards and Funnels**

**EPOV**

I was outside, talking with Jasper and Emmett. We were discussing the upcoming football games and arguing over whether or not the SEC was the toughest conference.

"Just look at how many SEC teams make it to bowl games each year. That's all I'm saying." Jasper was not giving up this debate.

"Whatever, man. The Big Ten is the best, I don't care what anybody says." Emmett wasn't letting up on his end either.

"What the hell are those two arguing about in there?" Rose jumped up and headed inside to check on the girls.

We could hear both Bella and Alice's raised voices coming from the house. I got up to see if everything was alright. Then I heard Rose yelling at Alice and Bella hollering for them to stop. As I entered the doorway, I saw Bella collapse onto the floor. Both Rose and Alice started to panic and sob.

"Bella!" I yelled. "What happened?" I looked over at Alice.

"We were arguing, and she just fainted." Alice cried "Bella, I'm so sorry. Bella, please wake up and talk to me." she pleaded

"Alice, get me her purse. I need her meter to check her BG level." she just continued to sob over Bella. "Rose! Get me the damn meter!"

Rose ran to the sofa and grabbed Bella's bag. She handed me the lancet, meter and test strip. I quickly took her BG and it showed it was only 26. A normal range is between 80 and 100, so this was dangerously low. I was very surprised, as stress will usually raise someone's BG.

"Alice, did you see her take any insulin before she ate?" I asked

"She went into the bathroom before she fixed her plate. She usually gives herself the shot in there, so I think she must have. But, she always takes 5 units before she eats." Alice said

"Rose, check her bag for glucose tablets. I need three of them now!" I was very concerned.

Rose brought me the tablets. Thankfully Bella keeps them with her at all times, and she buys the kind that dissolve on your tongue. I quickly placed the first one in her mouth and waited for it disappear before placing the second on her tongue. By the time the third one was gone, she was waking. She was very disoriented, as would be expected.

"Bella, how are you feeling? Can you drink something?" I asked. Alice was already in the kitchen pouring a glass of orange juice.

"Give me a minute." she said "I'm so sorry guys. It hit so fast that I didn't even feel it happening."

"Bella, how many units of the Novalog did you take before eating?" I asked

"5, just like always. I don't understand. My level was a little high before dinner, so I took the insulin and then tried to keep my carbs low." Bella was very upset

"What was the reading before you ate? Was it above 200?"

"Yes, it was 264."

"Did you eat any carbs?"

"No. I mean I didn't eat any bread. I tried to have just the meat, lettuce and tomato." she was coming around now.

"OK. Has it been over 250 more than twice over the past 24 hours?" I needed to see how long this had been happening.

"Yes. The last 3 readings were all high. I don't understand it because I haven't eaten or done anything differently. Why would it just be elevated for no reason?" she was drinking the juice that Alice brought to her.

"Well, it could be several reasons. We will try to figure that out later. Do you have ketone strips with you?" I was concerned about her ketone levels. If she was spilling ketones, she could go into DKA and that would not be good.

"Yes. I will go check now." she grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom.

She returned minutes later and said that she only showed small amount of ketones. I asked her to drink as much water as possible and to continue checking them over the next two days. She nodded and grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen.

Rose walked her over to the sofa, and sat next to her. Alice came over to me and helped me get the meter and other supplies back in their case.

"Edward, I'm so glad you were here. If anything were to happen to her I don't know what I would do." she was still very shaken.

"I'm glad I was here, too. She will be fine. I will talk with Carlisle later about her levels being high the past few days. It could just be stress. Is there anything else going on with her? I'm not trying to pry, I just want to know what would cause the elevated levels."

"Edward, how much has Bella told you about her past?" she asked

"She hasn't really told me anything." I answered, honestly.

"Well then, all I can say is there is a reason that she would be stressed lately, but she will need to be the one to share that with you." Alice went over to Bella, hugging her and apologizing for the argument.

I couldn't figure out what was so bad in Bella's past that it would cause this much disruption in their lives, but I knew I had to find the answer. The question was how to do that without upsetting Bella.

**BPOV**

We all decided to call it a night. I knew that I needed to rest so I told everyone good night and headed to my house. Edward quickly caught up with me and asked to walk me home. I thought it was so cute, until I realized that he was probably still playing doctor and just wanted to make sure I would be alright.

"Well, thank you for taking such good care of me, Dr. Cullen." I teased

"You are welcome, Ms. Swan. But, if I am being honest, I really did just want to walk you home." he blushed

Now that had to be the cutest thing I ever saw. Edward blushing was so sweet. All I could do was smile at him.

"Well then, I'm glad you did. Although, I did mean what I said about taking care of me. I don't usually have trouble feeling when my levels drop that low. That one hit really fast. I guess I need to be more careful and do a little more research."

"Research? What kind of research?" he looked confused.

"Oh, I have researched everything I can find. I know what all the side effects of the Lantus and Novalog are, I also use the Livestrong website for tracking my meals. It is awesome! I can put in what I eat, my BG readings and how much insulin I take. It graphs everything and lets me know what meals are causing the most adverse reaction to my BG levels. It is how I have been able to stay in the range I need to all this time. I just don't understand why the past few days have been so crazy." it was really bothering me, now.

"Well, not to get too personal, but is there anything going on that would be causing you increased stress right now?" he asked

"Yes, but it isn't anything I'm ready to talk about, just yet." I hoped he would understand "Edward, I know that you are one of my doctors, and I trust you completely. I just am not ready to talk about this with you because I think of you on a more personal level. I mean, I don't think of you as just my doctor. Does that make any sense?" I was getting embarrassed and needed him to say something.

He just kept looking at me, and then his face lit with a smile that was truly breathtaking. He slowly raised his hand and stroked his thumb across my cheek. "I think it makes perfect sense, as I have been feeling the same thing." He slowly leaned towards my face and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I really wanted him to kiss me. I had been thinking about it since I met him and I just knew it was finally going to happen. Just as he was inches from my lips, he turned slightly and softly brushed his perfect lips just where his thumb had been.

_What the hell? Bella, you should have turned your face and planted a big, fat wet one on him! I mean what was that? A kiss on the cheek?_ Leave it to the coochie to make something so sweet and wonderful seem like the worst thing ever. She needed to shut the hell up right now. I, for one, thought it was perfect!

He pulled back and smiled again. "Good night, Bella. May I call you tomorrow?" he asked

"Yes, please! I mean, sure you can call to check up on me, if you want." I was so flustered

"Good." he turned to head back to Alice's to get his car. Then he turned back to me, grinning even bigger than before and stopped, "Actually, I was not talking about calling as your doctor." then he wink and gave me that crooked, panty dropping grin, and walked away. _Thank God for fresh batteries! _I thought.

I woke the next morning to someone banging on my door. I stumbled out of bed, not caring what I looked like, ready to beat the hell out of whoever had disturbed my sleep. It was no surprise to see Alice and Rose standing there.

"What's up, twisted sisters?" I joked, opening the door wide and motioned for them to enter.

"Oh, whatever, bitch. It is past 9:00 and I want some scoop!" Rose was too much this early in the morning.

"I haven't even had coffee! Can't you two at least let me wake up before you start with your shit?" I was tired and grumpy "And what scoop?" I quickly got my coffee pot going. I would not survive this interrogation without my java.

"Oh, don't play dumb with us Bella Swan!" Alice chimed "We want to know why a certain doctor came back from your house beaming so brightly that we thought someone had shoved the damn sun up his ass!"

"What?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, so don't even try it. Edward leaves to walk you home, then comes back looking like he just won the fucking lottery." Alice wasn't going to stop.

"Yep, so give it up, bitch, or I will beat the truth out of you." Rose, always the sweet talker.

"Fine!" I poured my coffee and got ready for the inquisition. "He walked me to the door, asked if there would be any reason for me to be stressed lately, and then he kissed me, on the cheek." there, I told them everything.

"What did you say?" Alice wanted to know.

"What do you mean? I didn't really say anything. I mean, it's not like I could thank him for kissing my cheek."

"No, she means what did you say when he asked about the stress." thanks Rose!

"Oh, that. Well, I told him that there was a reason, but that it wasn't something I really wanted to talk about, just yet. He seemed very understanding, and said he would call me today."

"So, you didn't tell him. Bella, we think you should let him know what happened. It is very obvious that you two are really into each other, and he needs to know, so he can be prepared." Alice was always the voice of reason

"I know, and I will. I would just like to get to know him better, that's all." with that I told them I needed to get my shower. They headed back to their house, after we made plans to meet up in an hour. It seemed we needed to make another trip to the store, as everyone was coming to cook and watch football. Then my phone alerted me that I had a text message.

_Good Lord! They just left and they are already texting me! _ I thought. I looked at my phone and realized that it was not a number that I recognized. I quickly clicked on the message, and was very surprised to see that it was from Edward.

_**Good morning, gorgeous. Hope you slept well. I know I said I would call, but this way, you will have my number :) ~ E**_

How cute is that? He wants me to have his number. I quickly thought of something to text to him.

_**Good morning to you, Dr. Cullen. I slept just fine, until my friends came over to wake me up! I'm glad you thought to send me the text, so I can save your number. ~B**_

_**Well, I'm glad that you are glad. Will I see you at Alice's later? ~ E**_

_**Yes. Heading to the store with the girls now. See you later ;) ~ B**_

_**Yes, you will, Ms. Swan ;) ~ E**_

I hurried and got ready. We made our way to the store and got back just in time to see Esme and Carlise arrive. Esme was carrying what looked to be a ton of food and Carlisle had his ice chest.

"Hey there girls! Thanks so much for inviting us to join you!" Esme was always so sweet

"Esme! We have really missed you!" both Alice and Rose rushed to help her with the food.

"Bella, you are looking well today. Edward mentioned you had a little trouble last night." Carlisle looked concerned

"I just miscalculated my insulin at dinner. I was lucky Edward was there, or it could have been much worse."

He just smiled, knowingly and said "Yes. It was a very good thing that Edward just happened to be here."

I know my face turned red. He knew something was going on, but I wasn't about to get into the details. In fact, I wasn't quite sure myself. I was also wondering why he hadn't called. He had asked if he could call me, and then he didn't call. I was starting to get those insecure feelings, but turned to see his car pulling up to the house. I couldn't help the ridiculous smile off my face.

Edward and Emmett arrived, as Jasper was setting up the television on the porch. We always liked to sit outside and watch the game. Edward walked over to me and pulled me towards him for a hug and another quick kiss on the cheek.

_Does this guy even know that there are other places to kiss us? I mean, I can think of a few far more interesting spots for those lips to be. _Not know coochie! _Well, he better step up his game. I mean, we are not getting any younger and at this rate we will be 80 before he realizes where your lips are!_ Oh, she was just full of hormones today. Although I really couldn't blame her. I could definitely tell that Edward had a strong hold over her and her thoughts.

I went inside to see what needed to be done. The girls and Esme asked me to bring out some snacks for the game. Then Alice suggested that I just take it easy and babysit the guys. Fine with me! I brought out the chips, dip and raw veggie tray. They guys were very excited to see the food. Just then, I noticed something moving in the woods.

"What's up you punk ass?" we all turned to see Garrett and Kate walking out of the trees. Garrett and Jasper were the best of friends. He and Kate also lived just outside Baton Rouge, no far from Jazz and Alice. These two were always together. They hunted together, fished together and did just about everything else together. If they weren't together, they were on the phone. It was a running joke with Kate and Alice that they were secretly in love with each other. I noticed that Kate had something in her hands, and laughed when I saw what it was.

"Garrett, you lazy fucker! I thought you were gonna be here to help me set up for the game!" Jazz laughed. Garrett just flipped him the finger and laughed.

Edward looked nervous. He leaned over to me and asked who the new guests were.

"That's Garrett and Kate. They are friends of Jasper and Alice from home. They all come up here together. You will love them." They were really good people. Although, Kate was just as crazy and outspoken as Rose, so you never knew what you would hear when they were together.

"Why did they come out of the woods, and what is she holding?" he was staring and trying to figure out what the object was in her hands.

"Oh, that's Flo. She is Kate's funnel." I said. I wasn't expecting her to bring Flo, but it always made for a fun evening. I guess I would get to try out my puppet master skills tonight!

"A funnel? Are you serious? What is this, college?" Edward laughed.

Kate walked over and greeted everyone. She came up to me and gave me a hug, as she noticed Edward sitting by my side.

"Well hello there, gorgeous! And who might you be?" she asked, all the time looking at me.

"Kate, this is Dr. Edward Cullen. He is Carlisle and Esme's nephew and he just relocated to the lake from Chicago. He has joined his uncle's practice. Edward, this is Kate and over there is her husband, Garrett." Garrett tipped his open beer bottle in Edward's direction, and Edward returned the gesture.

"Oh, a doctor! Well that is good news. We have two children that are usually with us, and I'm always concerned about something happening when we are up here. It's good to have a second doctor in town." Kate remarked as Carlisle cocked an eyebrow in her direction. "I don't mean that you aren't the best Carlisle. I just like the idea of having two of you around, in case of an emergency!" Carlisle just laughed and shook his head.

"So, where are Alice and Rose? I brought Flo, and I think it is time to get this party started!" Kate was dancing around the yard with the funnel.

"Kate, we are going to watch the LSU game before anyone gets hammered. You know the rules." Jasper chastised.

"Rules, schmules! I am finally up here sans kids, and I'm going to have some fun! Besides, none of you are ever sober by halftime, so I don't want to here your shit!" with that, she headed inside to find her partners in crime. Oh yeah, this was going to be a real fun night.

The game started and we were all in our seats. Emmett was still giving Jasper crap about the SEC, and Jasper was about to lose it. LSU was winning at the half, so the girls decided to go ahead and set up the card table.

We placed the table to the side of where everyone was sitting. We wanted to still see the game, but not be in the way. I grabbed the cards, while Alice grabbed the notebook and pen. Alice always kept the score so she could doodle on the paper, while we played.

Kate, Alice, Rose and I sat down and Rose began to shuffle the cards. We asked if Esme wanted to join us, but she said she would rather watch, as she glanced over at Emmett. Emmett was watching us with a look of anticipation. I had to laugh. He really wanted to play but I thought we would get in at least one game before asking if anyone else wished to join us.

We finished the first game with Alice winning. This was no surprise, as she usually won when we played. We all got up and decided to take the opportunity to get more drinks and snacks. LSU had just won the game, so the guys were loving life. Emmett approached me to ask if he could get in on the next game. I looked over to the girls and they just grinned and nodded. I asked Edward if he wanted to play, but after seeing the exchange of glances between me and the others, he shook his head and said he would just watch. Smart boy. Emmett was not ready for what was about to happen to him.

Just then, Garrett chimed in, "Deal my ass in! I'm grabbing a beer and I'll be right there."

Oh, this was going to be so much fun. We loved when Garrett would play. He was so easy to piss off, and we would all hold our _Skip _cards to use on him. He would pout and carry on like a 2 year old and we would be in tears laughing at him.

We pulled up two more chairs and started dealing the cards. Unfortunately, Emmett had chosen the seat next to Rose. _Lord, please don't let him touch her cards._ I prayed. She was vicious if someone messed with her cards.

Kate was turning her cards to all face the same way before picking them up to arrange them in her hand. We always laughed at her for doing this, but she said if they weren't facing the same way, it would drive her crazy. Rose was picking her cards up, one at a time. One of her cards was closer to Emmett, and he pushed it over to her. Oh crap!

"Did you just touch that card?" Rose sneered at Emmett

"Yes, I was just passing it over to you. What's the big deal?" Emmett just smiled. Then, like the dumbass he is, he winked at Rose.

"Bella?" Rose said

"Um, yeah Rose?" I knew what was coming, and it was everything I could do not to fall out laughing.

"Did you NOT explain to this giant, dumb mother fucker, that NO ONE TOUCHES MY CARDS?" she yelled.

Then, Emmett did the worst thing he could possibly do. He grabbed the cards from Rose's hand and rubbed them all over his chest.

"Oh, I think your cards like to be touched. In fact, I think they _need_ to be touched!" he laughed, and danced around with the cards.

The look on Rose's face was like nothing I had ever seen. She launched herself across the table, tackling Emmett to the ground. They were rolling around the floor, knocking into the table, and then rolled right of the porch! Alice and I jumped up to see if they were hurt, but they were still fighting.

"I'm going to kick your ass! You don't know shit about what my _cards_ need!" Rose was actually punching him in the face!

"Oh baby! You know I like it rough! Give me all you got, sweetheart. I'm getting so turned on that I can't stand it!" Emmett was enjoying this. Sick fucker!

Rose was on top of him for a moment, but he quickly flipped her on her back. Garrett and Jasper were betting on the outcome, and Edward was drinking his beer like nothing was happening. But then, Emmett did the unthinkable!

"Rosie, you really need to lighten up and probably need to get laid." with that, he kissed her.

He kissed her hard. At first, she was really fighting him. So much so, that I actually considered hitting him in the back of the head. Just as I was moving towards them, she grabbed his hair, and flipped him onto his back. She broke the kiss, and just looked at him. He had the biggest shit eating grin on his face, dimples and all! She smiled down at him, cocked her head and laid an intense lip lock on him, in front of everyone!

"Pay up, dick head!" Garrett said to Jazz. Jasper grabbed a twenty and slapped it into Garrett's hand.

We all just stood there and watched them. It was like something you would see on the Discovery Channel. Mating rituals of wild animals. I just shook my head and glanced over at Edward. He was staring at me with a strange look in his eyes. _He must be embarrassed with his brothers behavior._ I thought to myself.

We went back to playing cards, after the two animals were pried from one another. We had skipped Garrett at least fifteen times during the game, and he was whining.

"This is some kind of bull shit! I hate playing with you bitches! Every fucking time one of you has a _Skip_ y'all use it on my ass!" we were all in tears.

"Oh shut the hell up! Skippy McSkipper!" Rose said through her laughter. We were really giving him a hard time tonight.

"Fuck you, and you, and you!" he said pointing to me, Alice and Rose. Then he threw his cards down and left the game.

"Does he always act like that?" Edward asked, as he was wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Yes, cause he always loses!" Rose said as loudly as she could. Garrett turned and flipped her the finger, then grabbed another beer.

"Good God, Garrett! You are acting like a fucking two year old! I'm embarrassed to tell anyone I married your sorry ass!" Kate just shook her head in disgust.

Jasper patted his back. "It's ok, buddy. You know how they get with those damn cards. I keep telling you not to play."

"Your wife is the worst one!" Garrett said. Jasper just laughed and drank some more.

Kate jumped up and grabbed the funnel. "Who is ready for little fun with Flo?" she asked. She was swinging the funnel around by the tube.

"Rose, you gonna swallow for me?" Kate teased

"You know it, baby!" Rose winked and grabbed a few beers.

Kate took the beers and walked up the stairs to the porch. The porch was about three and half feet from the ground. Rose stood under Kate, on the ground, and held the tube up while Kate poured two beers into the funnel.

"OK, Rose you hot bitch, on three! One, two, three!" Kate yelled. Rose put the tube in her mouth and downed the beer in less than ten seconds. I think I heard Emmett mutter _fuck that was hot._

Then it was Kate's turn. Alice poured the beers and counted down for her. Kate finished hers even faster than Rose. Alice was next, and I held the Flo while she drank. After two turns each, they were feeling no pain!

"Do we get to try" Edward asked. Apparently, he and Emmett were wanting a little Flo time, themselves.

"Sure thing, doc!" I winked over at him. He grabbed three beers and handed them to me. I raised an eyebrow and asked "you sure about this? Wouldn't you rather start with two?"

"No, Ms. Swan. I am quite sure that I can handle more than the girls." he smirked. "Will you hold the funnel for me?" he asked

"Yes, I'll hold it." I poured the beers in the funnel. "You ready?"

"Yep." then he put his lips around the tube and fucking winked at me. _ Splash! OMG, look at him! Bella, that man is sex, not just sexy, he is actually sex! Get him hammered and then take his drunk ass to your house! _oh coochie, we don't want him like that. We want him when he is sober.

_Well, at least we agree that we want him. But if he keeps looking at us like that, we need a new pair of panties, these won't last!_

"One...two...three!" I said. Then I watched his adam's apple bob as he finished the three beers in well under ten seconds. _Fuck this! Just take off the panties, easier access. Then go jump on his lap! That was so hot, Bella! _Yes, coochie, yes that was so fucking hot!

I couldn't take it anymore. He was just too damn much. I dropped the funnel and walked down the stairs, not breaking eye contact with him once. As I approached, I could see his chest still heaving, from funneling the beer. Just as I got within arms reach, he grabbed me and pulled me in for the best kiss I had ever experienced.

_Hell to the yeah! Now we are getting somewhere. This is making us so horny, and you better not pull away from him Bella! OMG, his tongue is like heaven. We must fuck this man! _

You know what coochie, I couldn't agree more.


	6. Chapter 6

**I have started a new profile on twitter - lululogano. I am hoping some of you might send me some ideas, and I can post some thoughts or sneak peaks.**

**Special thanks to myworldisblue for reading these chapters and keeping me straight! **

**I want to mention some truly great stories that I have read, and that I highly suggest you check out!**

**The Naked Guy Upstairs – AngryBadgerGirl – this story rocks!**

**Master of the Universe – Snowqueens Icedragon – Just WOW!**

**Living Backwards – Ciaobella27 – my all time fav!**

**Carlie's Eyes – prettykittyartist – really good stuff**

**Late Night Encounters – kyla713 – love it!**

**Sincerely, Sergeant Masen – 2carm2carm2 – this one is new, but awesome!**

**So, there are the story Shout Outs!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I would love to get some more, so please, pretty please, let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 6 – Kisses, Piers and Nightmares**

**BPOV**

After the kiss ended, we just stared at one another. I couldn't think, let alone figure out what to do next. What, with all the cat calling and whistling, who could?

"DAMN! That was hot!" Kate was giving me a pat on the back. "Garrett, why can't you do shit like that? I mean, you don't make any effort at all. All you want to do is sit on your ass, and drink with Jasper. Maybe I should just hook up with Rose and Alice!"

"_Lickity split_!" both Garrett and Jasper hollered. I think they both fantasized that their wives were actually bi-sexual. Does every man really have these kind of fantasy? They really were like little boys instead of men.

"Fuck you, you bastards!" Kate just laughed. She was always giving Garrett shit, but they really did love one another.

"Yeah Bells, that was some smoking hot lip-locking you had going there. I think I'm turned on even more!" said Rose, the horn dog.

Without words, just slight smiles, Edward and I decided to walk down the pier and look at the water. We found two chairs and watched how the moon lit the lake.

"It really is something out here. It is so relaxing." he mused.

"Yep, that's why I love it so much. With nothing else to do in this town, this really makes up for it." I really did love the water.

And we talked and talked, for a long time. He told me about his life in Chicago. It was fascinating to hear about the history of the city, he made it sound wonderful. When I asked if he regretted leaving the windy-city, he got a strange look. He told me that he did not, and that sometimes you have to know when to move on in life. He did not elaborate, but I felt there was a story over there. I shrugged it off and decided that he would tell me when he was ready.

All of the sudden there was a loud bang from inside the boat-house, and Edward jumped.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"Oh, not to worry. The waves off the lake will sometimes cause the boat to hit the wall, in the boat-house. It happens all the time."

Then the banging started again, but this time there was a rhythm. I was starting to think it was not the boat when I heard it. It was moaning and was getting louder.

"Edward, I think someone is in there! Did you hear that?"

"Yes. Someone is in there. Let's go check it out" he said.

We walked slowly and quietly around to the door. The moaning and banging were getting louder and I was getting scared. We were just opening the door, and then both froze in our tracks.

"Oh fuck, Emmett! That's it!" OMG, that's Rose with him!

"Hell yeah baby! That shit feels so good!" Emmett was holding Rose up against the wall. She had her legs wrapped around his waist, and all I could see was his ass.

"Bella, let's get out of here." Edward grabbed my arm "I will have to bleach my brain and eyes after seeing that shit!"

I nodded and turned with him. Then I heard something that I thought would send me into a fit of laughter for the rest of my life.

"_Who gets to touch your cards baby? Tell me whose cards are those?" Emmett yelled._

"_You can touch my cards anytime you want!" Rose cried out._

OK, now that is just some fucked up fuckery right there. I would never be able to play cards with Rose again, without hyperventilating from laughter. Oh, the shit I was going to give her over this! Fucking freaks!

We spent the rest of the evening laughing, talking and singing to the radio. It was 1:00 in the morning, when we all decided to call it a night. We agreed that everyone would meet back at Alice's tomorrow for lunch.

Edward walked me home, and we did a little more kissing at my door. We discussed that neither of us was ready to rush into anything, and decided to take things slowly.

I finally made it to my bed. I was exhausted, to say the least. I was really looking forward to a good night sleep, but little did I know, that wasn't going to happen.

_I was packing the car to get ready to leave. Mom, Dad and Mike had all asked me to wait for them, but I was ready to go. Alice and Rose had already left 2 hours ago, and I was chomping at the bit to get to the lake. I finished loading everything, and double checked the car._

"_Bella, why can't you just wait and go with us tomorrow? You really shouldn't be driving alone." Mike snapped. _

"_Mike, we've been over this. I want to spend some time with the girls. You know, just the girls. Besides, I make this drive all the time."_

"_Yeah, but not by yourself since you got sick. Are you sure you should do this?"_

_I hated him second guessing me! _ _"Mike, I am fine. I am not a child, I just have diabetes. You know, people with diabetes drive everyday!" With that, I started the car, and pulled out the driveway._

_Ever since my diagnosis, Mike and my parents had been treating me like a 5 year old! Like all of the sudden, I shouldn't be allowed to make any decisions for myself because I needed insulin injections. It was really getting to me, and I was second guessing my relationship with Mike._

_I was bringing Mike's niece with me. She was the cutest little girl! Blonde hair, big blue eyes and two big dimples. She was three, and this was her first trip to the lake. Mike's sister couldn't come with us, so I volunteered to take her with me._

_I got Olivia in her car seat and we headed out to the highway. The drive took about 3 hours, so I was ready to get on the road. We played here Disney music cd's and sang. She loved her aunt Bella, and she was my little sunshine._

_We stopped about an hour into our trip. Olivia needed to go to the bathroom, so I decided to get us some snacks. I also remembered that I needed to take a BG reading, so __I grabbed my bag. I was feeling great, but with her in the car, I didn't want any issues. The meter registered my BG level at _305. _I was shocked. I didn't feel like it should be that high, so I took a second reading. Same thing as the first, 305. I grabbed my Novalog pen and gave myself the 6 units, just as the doctor had instructed. I settled Olivia back into her car seat, and we started on our way._

_About 20 minutes later, I started to feel tired. I turned the air conditioning up, hoping it would help. Then everything went wrong. All of the sudden, my vision blurred and my arms were shaking. I tried to pull over, and moved my foot to the brake. But I didn't hit the brake, instead I hit the gas pedal and drove off the road. It felt as if the car was spinning and flipping end over end, and I could hear Olivia screaming. Then, everything went black.._

_When I woke in the hospital, Alice was there. I could tell she had been crying. I struggled to speak, and couldn't understand why I was unable to talk. She saw I was awake and quickly called the nurse. The nurse explained that I had a tube down my throat to help me breathe. I was so confused. Why was I in the hospital, and why did I need help breathing? Then, I remembered that I had been driving and that Olivia had been in the back seat._

_I was in a panic. I couldn't move, talk or communicate. I wanted to know what happened and where Olivia was. I wondered if Mike was with her. A few minutes later the doctor came in, and they removed the tube. My throat hurt like hell and I still couldn't really talk above a whisper._

_I asked Alice for some water, which she ran to get. When she returned, I asked her where Olivia was, and in that moment, my world ended. She started sobbing,and shaking her head. All she would say was, "I'm so sorry, B. I'm so sorry."_

_Rose came in and put her arms around Alice. She whispered something to her, and Alice nodded and left._

"_Bella, honey, how are you feeling?" Rose inquired_

"_OK, I guess. Rose, where is Olivia? What happened?"_

"_B, you were in a horrible accident. Your BG level was 15 when the paramedics arrived. Do you remember anything?"_

"_I remember stopping to take Olivia to the bathroom. I took a reading, and the meter said 305. I took it again, and got the same reading, so I took the insulin, like my doctor told me. That's all I remember."_

_The nurse asked if she could see my meter. Rose retrieved it from my purse and handed it to her. She scanned through it to see the last two readings, and made a note on my chart. Then she asked if she could get me another meter. I thought it was odd, but agreed. She __pulled Rose to the side and they whispered to one another. It must not have been good, as Rose looked furious._

"_Bella, you need to keep this meter, but not use it again. Do you hear me? The nurse thinks that the readings were wrong."_

_Wrong? The whole purpose of the damn thing was for it to be right! If it was wrong, then I could have given myself too much insulin._

"_Where is Olivia?" I demanded_

"_Bella, I don't know how to say this, but she didn't make it, sweetie. I'm so sorry. Mike and your parents left not too long after you were both brought in, so they could take care of the arrangements."_

"_I need to get out of here. I need to be there for Olivia and my family!"_

"_B, you've been in here for two weeks. They had the funeral, back home, about a week ago. I hate that I'm the one having to tell you this."_

"_Where is my phone? I need to call Mike."_

"_Bella, Mike left you a letter." she handed me an envelope._

_Bella,_

_I can't begin to understand what in the hell you were thinking. I told you not to drive alone, but you had to be stubborn. Now look what you have done! My niece is dead because you can't listen to anyone! I am moving your things back to your parents' house, and we are over. I never want to speak to you again._

_Mike_

_I asked Rose to get my parents. I thought that surely they were just in the waiting room. She told me that they had not returned after leaving for the funeral. The world seemed to spin wildly. How could my own parents just abandon their only daughter? Even though the accident was my fault, they should still be here. Alice and Rose were all I had left, in the whole world._

I woke up screaming, just the same as always when I have that dream. I cried for Olivia and for me. She would never grow up, and I would never get over it.

I heard someone banging on my door. I looked at the clock. It was 2:00 am. _Who could be knocking at this hour?_

Then I heard someone yelling my name. It sounded like Edward. I jumped out of bed and ran to the door.

"Bella! Thank God! I heard you screaming and thought something had happened. Why were you screaming like that?"

"Edward, I'm sorry you got worried. I just had a nightmare. Why are you here at this hour?" I was trying to wipe the tears from my face. I asked if he would like to come in for a minute, and he gladly accepted.

I left him in the living room, so I could go and wash my face. The cool water calmed me instantly. I dried my face with the hand towel hanging on the hook, and walked back to Edward. He looked very nervous just sitting there.

"Um, thanks for stopping to check on me. How did you happen to hear me screaming?"

"Well, I was still at Alice's and decided to walk down and look at the house. I'm really excited about moving in soon, and I heard you. I thought someone was attacking you!"

"Oh, well I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm used to the nightmares, but I can imagine how it must have sounded."

"You're used to it? Does this happen often?"

"Not as much anymore. Just every now and then. I used to have them every night."

"What are they about, if you don't mind my asking?"

"The accident. They are always about the accident." I decided to go ahead and tell Edward everything. I thought that it would be better for him to know what I had done early in this relationship. He may decide that he wanted nothing to do with me after, so better to just tell him.

He just sat there as I explained. He didn't say anything, just looked at me. Once I finished, I took a deep breath.

"Edward, I realize that is a ton of information to get. Especially considering it is the middle of the night. I just wanted to let you know that I have a great deal of baggage. Actually, I have the equivalent of an entire luggage store. I totally understand if you think it would be best for us to just remain doctor/patient and broker/client."

He just looked at me. The expression on his face almost made me think I had grown a second head.

"Edward, why are you looking at me like I'm crazy?"

"Because I think you must be."

"Excuse me?" I was offended!

"Bella, I will not say that your story isn't one of the saddest things I've heard, but if you think that changes how I feel, then yes, you are crazy" he smiled. "Why on earth would you think I would bail after hearing that?"

"Everyone else did. Well, except Alice and Rose, but everyone else did. Mike, my parents, they couldn't forgive me."

"Are you serious?" he sounded angry "That is just about the stupidest and most selfish thing I have ever heard! My God, it isn't as if you set out to do it. It was an accident! And, from the sound of it, the meter was faulty. If anyone was responsible it is the fucking company that manufactured the meter!"

"Yes, and they did pay, dearly. There was a lawsuit. We chose to settle out of court, but Olivia's parents and I were awarded a very sizable settlement."

"Good! I hope the fuckers went bankrupt."

"No, not quite, but close." I said. "Doesn't matter really. No amount of money can bring her back, or my life, for that matter. And it doesn't stop the nightmares."

Olivia's parents were awarded $10 Million dollars for their loss. I was awarded $15 million. I donated a very large portion to the JDRF, in Olivia's name. The rest, I invested. I didn't touch it because I still thought of it as blood money.

"Why do you think you had one tonight?" he asked.

"Tomorrow, Olivia would have turned 5 years old. It is her birthday. A birthday she will never see or celebrate. So, it's just a hard time. I think that's probably the reason my levels have been off this week."

"I see. Well, not to be unkind, but Mike sounds like one dumb fucker. What a selfish prick. Even if he was hurt by the loss of his niece, there is no way he should have reacted the way he did."

"Oh, that's nothing! When I was first diagnosed, I had to spend the night in the hospital. DKA, you know. Anyway, both Alice and Rose said they would stay with me, but no, Mike had to be the one. Then he spent the entire night bitching at me because the nurses kept turning on the light and making noise and he couldn't sleep. Never mind, the fact that they were sticking my arm and finger for blood every damn hour, no, poor Mike couldn't sleep. I should have wised up long ago about how he truly was, but you live and learn."

"What a dick!" Edward was floored

"Yep. It was truly amazing though. He was really a dick, a _dickless-dick_ . Very rare to find one of those. Must have been my lucky day!" We laughed and laughed.

I was feeling so much better, now that I had old Edward. He seemed to take it well, and didn't think less of me. We talked for a few minutes longer, and then he stood to leave.

"Well, I hope that talking it out will keep the nightmares from returning. Sleep well, Bella" he smiled, and kissed the top of my head. He was so sweet.

"Thank you for listening. I really do feel better. Drive safely, Edward." I gave him a hug and walked him to the door.

I crawled back into bed, and turned out the light. I really did feel better, now that Edward knew about the accident. I would never get over what happened, but maybe I could move past it. There just may be hope for me yet. Could I really deserve happiness? I was beginning to believe I did.

**JDRF – Juvenile Diabetes Research Foundation**

**DKA – Diabetic Ketoacidosis – nasty stuff and not fun!**

**OK, first thing is no, I did not actually have a car accident, this is just for the story.**

**The next chapter is almost finished. Edward will be moving into to his house, and he and Bella will go on their date.**

**My stats page is showing lots of readers, but not lots of reviews :( Please review! More reviews make me want to post additional chapters faster!**


	7. Chapter 7

**As usual, I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just like to make them all have conversations with their body parts!**

**Thanks to all of you who are reading this. I know I say this every time, but please review! It really helps keep me motivated to write. If you don't review I will just think you don't like it and quit writing.**

**So, Bella and Edward have a date! Let's see what happens...**

**Chapter 7 – Dinner, Dessert and War of the Coochie and Little Brain**

Sunday was great. We all enjoyed lunch, even though I think I was the only one not hungover. The girls and Jasper left around 2:30pm, promising to be back next weekend. Kate and Garrett followed them back home, also saying they planned to be back next week. I hugged everyone goodbye, and headed back towards my house. I was really looking forward to some quiet time, as this weekend had been crazy.

Emmett ran up behind me and grabbed my elbow. "Hey, do you think I could look around Edward's house this afternoon? I would like to go ahead and get the inspection done so you guys can move forward this week."

"Sure. Let me grab the key and I will meet you over there." It was a good idea to get this done today. If we needed to make any repair requests, it would be better to let the sellers know first thing tomorrow. I would be the one lining up and overseeing any repairs, so I wanted to allow plenty of time.

I walked over and saw that Emmett was around the back of the house. I unlocked the front door and walked through to the back. Opening the back door, he noticed I was there and just smiled up at me.

"The house is in pretty good shape, Bella. How old is this roof?"

"They had a new roof installed two years ago, so fairly new. They also replaced the appliances and updated the bathroom. Come on in and take a look."

He wandered the house and asked to check in the attic. He spent about an hour for the inspection and then made some notes for Edward.

"So, what do you think? Are there any issues?" I asked

"None that I can see. Seems they took good care of this place. I am just making some notes of what I checked for Edward. He can be a little OCD, so I want him to know I was thorough."

"Great! The appraiser was out here 3 days ago, so the bank should already have his report. We should be able to close within the next week." I was excited. It was always stressful waiting for the appraisal and the inspection. No matter how badly a buyer wants to buy, they will not pay more than appraised value, and a poor inspection will kill a deal faster than anything else.

"So, Emmett, you and Rose huh?" I was dying to get some scoop.

"She is really something." he said with a big dimple showing grin.

"Yes, she is. She is also one of my best friends, so if you mess with her, I will go Beatdown Bella on your ass. I'm not kidding with you. She has not had the best luck with guys, so don't fuck her over and break her heart."

"Beatdown Bella, huh? I would pay good money to see that shit. Don't worry your little self, I have no intention of hurting her. You know, she's not the only one who has been mess over by the opposite sex. Believe or not, Edward and both have had it happen. Speaking of, I don't really know what is going on with you and my brother, but he seems happy around you. He also seems very protective of you, so right back at ya. Don't hurt him. He has been through some messed up shit, and I don't think he has really put it in the past yet."

"Like what? I don't mean to pry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be asking you about Edward. It isn't right."

"Well, let's just say that the last girl he was seeing, was also seeing someone else. It got pretty ugly."

"Oh, that sucks! I can't believe there is a woman stupid enough to have _him_ and cheat! I mean, I can't imagine anyone else being worth it!"

"Well, uh, you know Edward isn't all that! Never mind, sorry. Don't know what came over me. He is a great guy. I guess I just don't see him like you do." Emmett looked very put out by my comment. I couldn't understand. This was his brother! He should want to rip that other guys balls off for messing with Edward's girl. Oh well, her stupid ass loss, and my super wonderful gain!

Monday morning, I sent everything over to the bank, and they scheduled the closing for Thursday. Edward was very pleased that he would be moving for the weekend. He was working Monday and Tuesday, but was already scheduled off on Wednesday. I explained that it should not take very long to do the closing, so he would not need to take an additional day off of work. He was very glad, as we decided to go to dinner on Tuesday, as he didn't have to worry about being in the office the next morning.

Tuesday morning I was a nervous wreck. I called Alice and Rose to ask for help in deciding what to wear. Edward wouldn't tell me where we were going to dinner, so I was unsure of how to dress.

"Bella, just wear a nice dress and make sure your hair and make up look good. Trust me on this." Rose suggested.

"What do mean trust you? Rose, does Emmett know where we are going?"

"Yes, but I'm not telling, so don't bother asking! Now, put on that dark sapphire blue wrap dress, and shut the hell up about it. Oh, and wear your strappy silver heels. They look great with that dress." she demanded.

"Ok, fine! Hair up or down, Alice?"

"Down, definitely, down. Don't forget to use the products I brought you. We don't need you all frizzy on your first date!" Alice giggled.

I thanked them for helping me and promised I would call tomorrow with details. They were some nosy bitches!

I finally decided to start getting ready around 3:00. Natchez was an hour drive, so he wanted to pick me up around 4:30. We had reservations at 6:00, and he wanted to make sure we were not late. I showered, shaved, buffed, plucked the whole ball of wax. I had not been on a date in well over two years, and was damn excited!

I was just finishing my make up when I heard a knock at the door. I quickly check myself in the mirror and went to answer it. Sadly, it was not Edward. Sue was standing there staring at me with her mouth hanging open, like she was trying to catch flies.

"Hey Sue! What's up?"

"Damn Bella! Where are you headed all dolled up? I didn't even know you owned any real clothes, other than those work clothes you have."

"Uh, thanks. Actually, I have a date tonight. I am going to dinner with Edward."

"Really? Are you sure that's a good idea? You don't know him that well. He could be a serial killer, or a something. Come to think of it, it is strange how he just up and moves here, all of the sudden. No, I think you should just stay home."

"Sue, I appreciate your concern. I don't think I have anything to worry about with Edward. He is Dr. Cullen's nephew for fuck's sake! I seriously doubt he is going to kill me or anything like that. In fact, he has always behaved like a perfect gentleman with me."

"Well, I will be waiting up to see when you get home. Where is he taking you?"

"Somewhere in Natchez. He wants it to be a surprise."

"See! If he wasn't up to no good, he would tell you where you are going! How is anyone going to find you when you disappear? This is crazy!"

_No, you are crazy, old woman!_ Sue was not going to stop at anything until she knew where Edward was taking me. So, I decided to let her ask him when he arrived. He was pulling into my drive and saw us. He smiled the biggest smile at me, and then turned and gave Sue a curt nod.

"Hello Sue. Bella, you look so beautiful. There are no words." he is too good to be true!

"Where in the hell are you taking her? You aren't leaving until I know where she is going!" Sue yelled.

"Sue! I am not a child! Now, if you would like to know so badly, then I would suggest you ask nicely. I am going to grab my bag so I don't overhear Edward. He wants to surprise me, so I am going to let him." I went inside, checked myself once more and grabbed my bag. I quickly double checked to make sure I had my meter and insulin. Then I returned to the front porch.

"Fine, she can go. But I still have my eye on you mister!" Sue was really laying it on thick.

"I understand. Bella is very special to us all, and none of us wants to see her hurt. I will take excellent care of her tonight." Edward seemed to have pacified her, and she returned to her house.

"Shall we?" he asked. He lead me to his car, opening the door for me. He was too perfect for words!

We headed out through town and towards Natchez. We made small talk at first. I asked about his day at the clinic, and he asked about my day, as well. I found that he was extremely easy to talk to, and realized we were crossing the Mississippi River into Natchez before I knew it. He was following his GPS, when I noticed where we were headed.

"Oh, Edward! You didn't! How did you know this is the one place I have always wanted to try?" he just grinned as he pulled into none other that The Carriage House. It was lovely. I had really wanted to eat here for the longest time, but it was not the kind of place you would go alone, or with clients. It was one of the historical sites in town, and breathtakingly beautiful.

I was still admiring the view when Edward opened the door to help me out of the car. He handed his keys to the valet, and escorted me inside. We were seated in a quiet corner and he ordered us each diet coke.

"Edward, you can have wine, or whatever, really. I'm so used to not drinking that it doesn't bother me at all."

"Nope. I want to keep my wits about me this evening. Besides, you are intoxicating enough, Isabella."

_Oh, I like when he calls us Isabella! I am tingling all over right now! Please, let's keep him overnight! _Great! There is no way I can eat while my coochie is in overdrive. But, I do agree with the Isabella comment. I have never liked being called that, but somehow he makes it sound so hot!

"So, have you decided what you're having?" trying to get my mind off what was happening in my panties.

"Oh, I don't know. There are so many things that look tempting." crooked, panty dropping smile! Oh, he does not play fair!

_Holy fuck! I think we just may get laid tonight! Thank God! _Calm down coochie!

"Oh, I see. Well I guess I could say the same. Maybe I could help you decide. What are you in the mood for?" I was trying my best not to be obvious, but damn that man had me rubbing my thighs together already!

"Something juicy and tender. Maybe the filet but it has to be rare. I like my meat pink, Isabella." he winked.

_Check please! Bella, we need to leave now! I won't make it another minute with him talking like this. If he wants to eat something pink, I know just what to serve him! Let's go now, bitch! _

I had to hold myself in my chair, or I would have jumped across the table. There was no way I would make it through dinner, at this rate!

We both ordered, and our food arrived. We had toned down the sexual innuendos, thankfully. It's not like I hadn't thought about jumping his ass before, but I certainly wasn't going to do it in this restaurant! I do have my dignity. Although, I think he was every bit as turned on as I was. I noticed him shifting in his seat every few minutes.

We finished dinner and decided to head back home. It was only 8:30 when we arrived at my house, so I invited him in for something to drink. He asked if I minded making some coffee, so I started the pot. We sat on the sofa, and waited for the coffee to brew.

"Edward, thank you so much for dinner. I had such a good time. I can't believe I finally got to eat there. It was truly wonderful."

"You are very welcome, and thank you for allowing me the pleasure of your company. I had a great time, too."

I was looking up into his eyes and noticed he was slowly inching towards me. Our lips met and I swear I felt an electric current run through my entire body. I ran my fingers through his hair, pulling him closer. His hand was holding the back of my neck, and the other was on the small of my back. I felt his tongue glide across my lips, so I open my mouth to him. He moaned the sexiest sound I have ever heard. The next thing I knew, I had pushed his shoulders back, and straddled his lap.

_Yes! Yes! Yes! Finally some release! Oh Bella, I take back every bad thing I have ever said about you. You are too good to me! Now, move your fucking hips!_ I could no longer deny my coochie and her wishes. He was rock hard beneath me, and his hips kept shifting forward. I was begging for release and getting damn close!

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

_WTF? Who in the hell is at my door?_

"Bella, I think someone is knocking." Edward said, as he pulled away, breathless.

"Um, well maybe they will just go away." I giggled and moved back towards his mouth.

"_Bella! Bella, I know you are home! I see his car in the driveway!"_

_Mother fucking shit! Sue, you cock blocking bitch!_

"Let me see what she wants. She knows where I hide my spare key, so she will just come in if I don't answer." I was so fucking pissed off at her. The first time I have a real man in my house and she has to ruin the moment.

"Sue, what do you want? I'm still on my date!"

"Whatever! I came over to see how the date went. Harry and Sam ran to the store to get more beer, and I was bored. I saw you drive up, and noticed he hadn't left yet. Just wanted to make sure you are still alive." she said

"I am fine, so you can go back home. I will call you tomorrow."

"Oh, well I thought I would just come hang out for a little while. You don't mind, right?" as she pushed past me into the living room.

Edward looked like he was ready to kill her. His hair was messier than usual and his shirt was untucked. You could tell what we had been up to, and I could have cared less. She needed to go!

_Bella, get that bitch the fuck out, now! She is majorly fucking with my mojo. Did you feel that cock? That shit is huge and I'm ready to be open for business. I feel like a fucking slip – n – slide, except nothing is sliding in! Beat her ass and let's get busy!_

I was glaring at Sue! I realized the coffee was finished, so I asked Edward how he took his. I went to the kitchen to fix us a cup, and Sue decided she want some too.

_Bella, you should spit in that shit, or better yet put some rat poison in it. That bitch deserves to die for this fuckery! _I really needed to get control. I was actually considering listening to my coochie regarding Sue.

_You know what? I think she is after our man! She is cock blocking us because she has plans of her own! Well fuck that! He is ours and I will cut a bitch that tries to get in my way! _Not smart, Sue! You have now pissed off the coochie.

"So, Edward, how are you liking our little town?" Sue asked. I think I saw her wink at him. No way!

_Oh, it is on like donkey kong! This is war! We are about to go Chuck Norris on her ass if she doesn't get the fuck out of this house! _The boob patrol and coochie were plotting Sue's unnatural, and untimely death. I was trying to decide if I should let them.

"Um, well, I have really come to appreciate the town, and its residents. There are some really great people here." Edward tried to be polite.

_Look at him. So sweet and mannerly. He would never tell the dried up old cow to fuck off. _

"Sue, I think Harry just got back from the store. I would hate for him to worry. Maybe you should walk back over to the house." please, get out!

"You may be right. Edward, would you walk me back home? I hate to walk alone at night." Sue did fucking wink this time! _Sue, I love ya, but your ass is going down!_

"You now what? Why don't we all walk over and that way I can say hello to Harry and Sam. I think that would be best." I was not playing her games anymore.

"OK, I guess. Um, Bella, why don't you show me where the restroom is, I just want to clean up before we go." Edward looked like he was about to die. Sue was really flirting and I could tell he was uncomfortable. If my coochie wasn't so wound up and pissed off, I could get a big laugh out of this. But, I was ready to declare war on her ass!

"Sure thing. Just down the hall, to the left. Take your time." I told him. I turned to get our cups and noticed Sue smirking at me.

"He really is good looking, B. If I wasn't married, I would have to give that I try." she laughed

"Sue, I don't know what the fuck you think you are doing but I'm telling you to knock it off! What the hell? I am on a date!"

"Oh Bella, it's all just for fun. He is a hottie. Maybe I should request him for my next appointment."

_I think I just threw up a little in my mouth. Need to brush my teeth now, and bleach my brain!_

**EPOV**

All day Tuesday I couldn't stop smiling. I was so happy that I was getting to have dinner with Bella. I had asked Emse, on Monday, where I should take her. Esme suggested The Carriage House because Bella had always wanted to go there. Well, that made my decision easy. Bella wanted to go and I would be the one to take her. I quickly called and made the reservation.

It wasn't a very busy day at the clinic. Just a few patients, mainly routine check ups, so time seemed to drag. When it was finally time for me to leave, I couldn't get out of there fast enough.

"Edward, have a good time tonight. Remember, she is special, so treat her with respect." Esme warned.

"Of course. I really like her, Esme. Thanks again for the tip on the restaurant. I hope she is happy with my choice."

"Oh, she will be. Trust me!" she laughed

I got home and showered. I was very careful while shaving. I certainly didn't want to have marks all over my face. I laid out my suit and started to dress. I needed to pick her up in twenty minutes. I finished dressing, and grabbed my tie. Perfect windsor knot!

As I pulled up to Bella's I saw Sue. _Great, just what I need to get started with the evening._

Then, I noticed Bella. She looked gorgeous. Her dress was the most beautiful sapphire blue, and it complemented her skin perfectly. It hugged her curves like a second skin. This would be a long night.

_Holy shit! Look at her body in that dress. Damn, that girl is hot as shit! We need to hurry with dinner and get back here for dessert! _Little brain, you will be the death of me!

Driving in the car was nice. She made good conversation and the drive went quickly. Once we were in Natchez, she noticed where we were going. She was thrilled to say the least.

Dinner was almost painful. We were both flirting and making sly sexual comments. When she asked what I was in the mood for, I thought my dick was going to break my zipper. We decided to both behave and enjoy our meal.

We arrived back at her place, and went inside. She was in the kitchen brewing the coffee, and I couldn't stop staring at her. She came back to me and sat down on the sofa. The next thing I knew, we were all over each other.

_Now that's more like it! This is what we've been waiting for Eddie boy. She really wants us bad!_

Then she did something I wasn't expecting. She pushed back and straddled my lap. I just about shot my load then and there!

_Holy mother fucker! Can you feel the heat coming from her? Move your hips and get me some friction! That's it! I think she is getting close! _Oh hell yeah, she is! This woman was killing me, but I would die a thousand deaths and beg for more.

Then, out of no where, someone was banging at the door. Bella got up to see who it was, and of course, there was Sue. I may have to kill that woman.

_Oh fuck me! Are you serious? We are finally getting some, and that crazy bitch has to ruin it. Eddie boy, you need to deal with her now. We need Bella back on our lap, grinding away on us. We do not need to deal with the bitch next door!_ Dude, we are in total agreement.

I listened as she and Bella talked. Then Sue, dip shit, cock blocking bitch of the south, asked for fucking coffee! Come on! Is there some force in the universe that has determined that I will never get laid?

All of the sudden, I noticed that Sue seemed to be winking at me. Either that or she had something in her eye. _Nope, she did it again. That was a wink._ Are you kiiding?

_Well, Eddie boy, you don't need to worry about me tonight. Her winking at us just put me down for the count! I don't know if I will ever get over that shit! _I hear ya man. Not enough bleach in the world to rid our mind of that shit.

Sue asked me to walk her home, so Bella and both went with her. We spoke to Harry and Sam. They asked if we wanted to stay for a beer, but we declined. We turned and walked back to Bella's. For some reason, the mood was all but lost. The attraction was still there, but Sue had ruined the moment.

I told Bella good night, and that I would call her once I made it back to Esme's. She thanked me for the evening, and we shared a soft, sweet goodnight kiss. She went inside and I waited to hear her lock the door.

I got home, and went up to my room. I called Bella to let her know I made it home. She thanked me again and we decided to meet for lunch tomorrow. She wanted to show me around town since I had the day off, so I agreed. I got off the phone, and got ready for bed.

_Eddie, I hope you know this means war. Sue must die! She did that shit on purpose and she will pay. We were so close, that I could actually feel it. We will not tolerate being cock blocked! We will put the smack down on her candy ass!_ Well, I guess my dick is into the Rock and wrestling. Who knew? _This just isn't right! _No, it isn't. Of course, talking to my dick isn't right either, but it's not like I'm going to share that shit with anyone. No, Sue would definitely have to be dealt with, swiftly!

**Sorry for grammatical errors, or whatever. I posted this one without sending to myworldisblue. I hope she isn't mad!**

**Ok, so I am showing that there are a lot of readers, but not many reviews. This makes me sad :( Reviews make me happy and keep me wanting to write more and more :) **

**So, if you want another chapter, maybe even before Christmas, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry for time between updates. I got so busy with the holidays that when I finally was ready to write, I couldn't think of anything! **

**I started reading a great new story! Lapped Traffic by Jaydmommy is truly awesome. If you love Nascar, you will love this story. It is a WIP, so sign up for alerts!**

**Also, if you like, love, hate, whatever this story, please leave me a review! I actually thought about just abandoning this whole thing, as I don't think there are many people reading it. (well, besides my real life Alice and Rose. They think this stuff is funny, but then again, they actually lived through most of it with me!)**

**As always, Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight, and I'm just not that original :)**

**Chapter 8 – ****Moving boxes, Bad Singing and Misplaced Fishing Equipment**

**BPOV**

We finally got through the closing on Edward's house. He was so excited about moving day, although he kept reminding me that it was just to be able to be on his own, and not so much about moving next door to me. _Ha! Like I am going to fall for that! I know he is just as excited as I am!_

Truth be told, having him next door was making me a little nervous. I have gotten used to not having anyone there, and I'm not always careful about closing the drapes. I may need to post some notes around my house to remind me. Then again, maybe I won't. Let's see just how "not excited" about living next door he really is.

I was just finishing my lunch when I heard the truck and car pull in the driveway next door. I watched as Edward, Emmett and Esme began to bring boxes into the house. They were working at a fast pace that made me tired just watching. I finished my lunch, cleaned my dishes, and walked over to offer my help.

"Hey Bella! Come over to lend us a hand?" shouted Emmett

"Yep. You look like you could use a few more, so I thought I would offer."

"Oh, thank you Bella. That is so sweet of you." gushed Esme. Of course, Esme thinks everything is sweet. I tell you I have never heard her say an unkind word about anyone, including Sue!

"No problem, Esme. I am happy to help a new neighbor." I grinned and winked over at Edward. He was busy opening boxes and putting things away.

"Ah, is that what we are then, Ms. Swan? Just neighbors? I thought for sure we could have been so much more, if not for Sue and her radar." He whispered in my ear. I swear every single time he gets near my neck my thighs shoot up in flames! I need to research spontaneous combustion to make sure I'm not at risk. Thank sweet baby Jesus for google!

"Don't start things you can't finish, Cullen. Not with Esme and Emmett right here!"

He just laughed and kept on unpacking. Emmett came in to ask for a hand with the furniture. Edward asked if I would mind unpacking the pots and pans and other kitchen items. I told him that was fine, and he went out to the truck with Emmett.

After another 3 hours of work, we finally had everything done. The furniture was in place and all the pictures were hung. Esme had put her finishing touches through out the house, and Edward seemed pleased. We all decided it was a great time for a break, just as we heard Alice and Jasper's truck pull up to the house.

"Great timing, Al. You missed all the work!" I teased

"That was the plan." Jasper joked "Anyone want to join me for a beer?" Jasper pulled out a case of Bud Light's and I thought Edward and Emmett would tackle each other just to get the first one!

"Thanks man! You are a life saver. We have been busting our asses for hours!" Emmett chugged his beer in one huge gulp. Jasper laughed and tossed him another.

Alice and the girls ran over to say hello. I was so happy to see them. Angela and Jessica were two of my most favorite people. Angela was 12 and Jessica was 9, almost 10. They were so much fun to have around. They loved being at the lake and they loved spending time with me.

"Bella! I missed you so much. I was so sad I didn't get to come last week, but Mama said that it was only the grown ups." Jessica was hugging me so tight. She had blonde hair and these amazing brown eyes. She was a total looker and would give Jasper mush deserved hell when she was a teenager.

"Yeah, like we haven't scene y'all drink and act stupid. Y'all do it every weekend!" Angela was always the one to tell you straight. Angela had brown hair and the prettiest eyes you had ever scene. They were a bluish gray, like Alice's.

"Mama, can we go over to see Sue?" they asked.

"Yes, but let's introduce you to our new friends. Girls, this is Edward, he is our new neighbor, and this is his brother, Emmett." Alice motioned to the guys.

"Hey there little ladies!" Emmett winked and they both started giggling.

"Hello girls. It is very nice to met you both." Edward was so much more formal than his brother. I noticed that Jessica was staring at Edward with her mouth hanging open.

"You have some really messy hair, and your eyes are really green. I don't know anyone that has eyes that color. Angela, have you ever scene eyes like that?" Jessica asked, as Edward just chuckled.

"Jessica! Don't be so rude!" Alice fussed

"Mama, it is not rude! It is the truth. His eyes look like St. Patrick's Day stuff."

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I swear that child will just say anything she thinks. She has no filter!" Alice was embarrassed.

"Alice, it's no big deal. And, she's right. I do have very green eyes, she is telling the truth."

The guys were steady drinking, and we were all trying to decide what to have for dinner. Rose would be arriving in the next hour, so Alice called and asked her to stop and pick up some things from the store.

"Jasper, we are going to walk over to Sue's with the girls." Alice called over her shoulder. Jasper just gave a little wave and kept right on talking with the guys. They were all on their third beer. _This should be an interesting night! _

Rose arrived with ground meat and buns to cook burgers on the grill. Sue told us to bring everything to her house and Harry would cook. We were having a great time, and Sue was on her best behavior. I had told Edward that she usually didn't get too crazy when Angela and Jessica were with us.

"Have y'all heard from Kate? Are they coming up this weekend?" Sue asked.

"Yes. They will be here in about 30 minutes. I told her to come here first so they can eat." Alice said.

"Good! I haven't scene Ben and Mallory in a month!" Sue hollered. Ben and Mallory were Kate's two children. Ben was 16 and Mallory was 9. Mallory, Angela and Jessica were inseparable, even when they were back home.

Just as we were finishing with our burger, Kate and her crew pulled into Sue's drive. They all four got out of the truck and walked over to fix their burgers.

"Hey lazy ass! You decided to take your sweet time driving up so you didn't have to wait on dinner?" Jasper asked Garrett

"Well, dumb ass, some of us have to work a full damn day! It's not like I can just take off whenever I feel like it." Garrett snapped.

"Now boys, if y'all are going to talk like that around these babies, I'm going to have to whoop your ass! Quit all that mother fucking cussing around these kids!" Ah, Sue.

We were all fed, and most of the adults were well on their way to a drunken state when Sue broke out the karaoke equipment. Edward and Emmett looked excited and offered to help set up the speakers. Sue told them that everyone has to sing, so they better be ready. They smiled and nodded, stating they would love to participate. _Oh, this should be good!_

The next thing I knew, 4 hours had passed. The kids had all sang their songs, and the adults were completely hammered. Garrett, Jasper, Emmett and Edward all got up to do a song together. All us girls were laughing our heads off trying to figure out what on earth they would sing.

Then, it happened.

I literally feel out of my chair laughing as the first few sounds of YMCA started playing. The guys had their backs to us, and they were all shaking their asses. They were so drunk and couldn't remember half of the words, but they were dancing their asses off! We were in tears, and Sue was busting out the dollar bills.

"Shake that ass!" Sue yelled, as she went to put a dollar in Emmett's pants. That was all the encouragement his ass needed! He started to pull his t-shirt up very slowly, while he rocked his hips back and forth. Sue was going wild. She was hollering about needing her paddle and spanking that ass. _These people should not be allowed to drink!_

The others saw this as competition, so they each starting stripping. We were so lucky that the kids had all gone to Alice's because they didn't need to see this fuckery. Jasper and Garrett were shirtless and looked like they were dry humping one another.

"See, I told you they were having a bromance!" Kate yelled over to Alice.

I was laughing so hard that I didn't notice Edward stalking towards me. He was totally drunk and so fucking hot. His shirt had been discarded, and as he danced over he started to unbutton his jeans. Slowly, ever so slowly, he unzipped them just as he was in front of me.

"See anything you like?" he teased as he rocked his hips in my face. I thought I was going to pass out, and not from laughing. Even in this drunk, dumb ass ridiculous state, he was so damn hot! I wanted to yank those jeans down with his boxers and jump that shit ten ways from Sunday!

"Bella, you do know this isn't that kind of party, right?" Rose asked. "You look like you were about to jump him, or put his dick in your mouth!"

Holy hard on, Batman! I was about to do that! What has gotten into me? _Oh yeah, nothing! That's why I'm a horn dog!_

_Bella, ignore the frigid bitch and just reach out a grab that shit! I don't care if you put it in your mouth for a while, just as long as you remember to share! _Coochie, I can't deal with you right now. Not while Edward's junk is all up in my grill!

"I asked you a question, Swan. See something you like?" Edward whispered and licked my neck, just under my right ear. I was gone!

I reached up and grabbed his hair, pulling his mouth to mine. I couldn't stop myself. We were licking, sucking and humping all over each other, when I heard Kate, Alice and Rose start whistling and clapping. I pulled away, knowing I had to be ten shades of red. Edward just smiled that cocky grin and danced back over to the guys. YMCA had just ended, and they appeared to be lining up for another performance. This time they strutted their stuff to "It's Raining Men" and all of us were stuffing their pants with money.

Alice and Kate started hollering "Brown Chicken Brown Cow!" over and over again. We were in tears from laughing. Edward finally asked why they were saying that.

"They use that instead of "_bow chica wow wow"_ you know, like porn music." I explained.

Sue changed over to just playing music and we were all dancing. It really looked like some kind of porn party, cause every one was drunk and horny. Well, I wasn't drunk, but I was sure as hell one horny bitch. With all the interruptions we had over the past week, it was everything I could do not to drag him back to my house and have him take me in every damn position in the Kama Sutra! But, I couldn't very well take advantage of him while he was under the influence, so I would have to wait.

"_What the fuck, Bella? We don't care of he is drunk! Take him to his house, fuck him there, and then go your ass home! He won't even know anything happened. We need some serious dick!" _Listen up cooch! I am NOT going to all but rape this man. We will be waiting until he can decide for himself whether or not he wants to have sex. I am not that desperate!

We danced and sang brown chicken brown cow for what seemed like an eternity! We all hung out until a little after 1:30 in the morning. We were going out in the boats tomorrow, so everyone decided to call it a night. I walked Edward to his house, as he couldn't walk straight.

"Beelllllaaa, don't leave meee alone." he slurred.

"Edward, I will see you in the morning. You are too drunk for me to stay here with you, and we both need to sleep." I laughed

"But, I don't want to sleeeep. I want you." he stated, as he was kissing my neck and biting my earlobe.

"Edward! I will not stay here with you like this. Go get some sleep and I will call you in the morning." I opened his door, handed him his keys, and went to my house.

After washing my face, I grabbed my jammies and started to change my clothes. I was so worked up from all the kissing, that I was sure I would have some really fun dreams tonight. I was also exhausted, so I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**EPOV**

What time is it and how did I get home? I woke up around 3:30am. I could barely remember Bella opening my door and telling me to get some sleep. Ah, Bella. I love kissing her. When she grabbed my hair last night I thought I would take her right there on the floor. If the others hadn't started with the whistling, I probably would have done it.

I had the worst taste in my mouth, so I decided to brush my teeth. My bathroom window was open and I heard Bella calling my name. _That's odd. Why would she be calling for me at this hour. Unless, something must be wrong!_

I hurried and threw on my jeans and shoes. Running out the front door, I heard her call me again. As I turned towards her voice, I noticed her window was open to her bedroom. Then I heard her moan. It wasn't a painful moan, but a sexy as hell moan. _What the hell is she doing?_ I walked towards her window, and noticed that the sounds were getting a little louder.

As I got to her open window, I could see her. She was thrashing in her sleep. I thought she was having a nightmare, and was about to try to wake her when I heard the most awesome thing ever!

"Mmmmm, yes, Edward!" she sighed

_Holy mother fucking shit! She is having a dream about me! _I know it was so wrong, but I couldn't help it. I stood there and listened. She had to be getting close and the more she moaned the harder I got.

"Oh God! Edward that feels so fucking good. Harder, yes just like that!"

_I am the mother fucking man! She is dreaming about me and thinks I am so fucking good! _My hand had moved down the front of my jeans and I was rubbing one out, in her yard. I knew this was some sick shit, but damn! How was I supposed to not spank my shit when she was all but cheering my ass on to do it!

"Oh baby, don't stop, don't stop, I'm gonna cum!" _Hell yes, baby, so am I! _

Just then, she cried out and shot up in the bed. She turned her head in my direction, so I ducked down quick. I was hiding behind a bush as I watched her cross over to the window, look out and then shut and lock it. I quickly ran back to my house with my heart pounding in my chest. I almost got caught outside her window listening to her sex dreams while getting myself off at the same time! I am a total pervert.

I woke up at 8:00am and I was happy I wasn't too hung over from last night's events. I didn't feel great, but it could have been much worse. We were going out on the lake today, and I was excited. It had been a while since I had been in a boat so I really looking forward to being on the water. As I was starting my coffee I saw Bella pass in front of the house. She had several bags and was headed towards Alice's place. I hurried to take my shower and dress. I found my swim suit, crocs and a t-shirt. I grabbed a cup of coffee and headed out the door.

Everyone was still dragging ass at Alice's. I noticed that Emmett's truck was still in the street, so I figured he must have crashed with Rose. I walked up the stairs to the porch just as Angela, Jessica and Mallory were running out the front door.

"Hey, we're going to ride in the boats today! Are you coming too?" asked Mallory.

"Yes, if that's OK with you." I smiled

"Sure, you can ride in our boat, if you want to." and with that, they were gone.

Bella, Alice, Rose and Kate were all fixing their coffee. There were an ass load of biscuits on the kitchen counter, and white gravy on the stove. Alice motioned for me to come in, and then told me to help myself to breakfast.

"Are you going to eat Bella?" I asked, hoping she would sit with me while I ate.

"Now Dr. Cullen, you know I can't eat that shit! Way too many carbs for me. Besides, I ate my breakfast at home already." she said

All of the sudden we heard screaming from the pier. I looked out the window and saw Jasper, Garrett and an older man I didn't recognize.

"Alice, who is that with Jasper and Garrett?"

"Oh, that's Whittie, Mr. Whitlock. He is Jasper's dad. He can be a real pain in the ass, and from the sound of it, he is pissed about something." she answered

"Sum bitch, boy! I said throw me the fucking light! Not throw my shit in the damn lake!" Whittie was in rare form this morning!

"Shit! I threw it right to your dumb ass. It's not my fault you are too fucking old to catch shit!" Jasper yelled.

Garrett was doubled over laughing. Jasper was pissed and Whittie was throwing shit everywhere.

"Let's see how good you catch, boy!" Whittie grabbed Jasper's tackle box and chucked it over the side of the pier.

Too bad that shit wasn't that deep because all three girls yelled "I'll get it!" and jumped in the water. Angela came up with the tackle box and proudly handed it to Jasper. Whittie was seriously pissed now, and stormed off to his camper.

"Damn Jasper, that was the funniest shit I have ever scene. Your dad is a fucking lunatic!" Garrett was still laughing.

"Fuck you, mother fucker! You deal with his ass all the time and see how funny that shit really is. It is not my damn fault he can't catch! He dropped that damn light! And you what really pisses me off? It was my fucking light!" Jasper was about to have a stroke.

Ah, good times at the lake. There is just nothing better!

**OK, so I hope you all liked it. Again, sorry for the delay, and I will try to update weekly. If you are enjoying the story, please leave me some love and tell your friends to read it too!**

**The next chapter will have them out on the lake, and then we will have some drama soon. You know that Bella attracts drama!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am sad to say that I will not be updating on this story anytime soon. The character of Sue is based on a real life friend, and she passed away yesterday.**

**I can't even begin to think about this story without her, and I can't bring myself to write about her. She was always a huge part of our time at the lake. The things that were written were real, and so was she. Our children are heartbroken, as are we.**

**I may, in the future, be able to come back to this, but just not now. I hope you understand. I have another idea for a different story that I may begin working on soon. Hopefully you will all read that one and enjoy it.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
